Le cœur des meutes
by Diri-chan
Summary: La vie de Draco n'a jamais été simple, oméga d'une meute violente, il a toujours connu la souffrance. Il pensait que c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il était à sa place. Il ne savait pas qu'il découvrirait d'autres douleurs avant que la vérité ne s'impose. Et si son rôle n'aurait jamais dû être celui-ci ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Série :** les inachevés

 **Principe des inachevés :** Si à l'heure où vous lisez ce texte, il n'est pas indiqué 'complet', cela veut dire qu'il ne sera peut-être jamais fini. Il s'agit d'un vieux texte que je reprend pour l'occasion. Je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant de ne pas connaître la suite et la fin, c'est pour ça que je vous préviens clairement. Mais d'un autre côté, certaines de mes fanfictions préférées n'ont jamais été terminé et j'aurais été terriblement déçue de ne pas y avoir accès du tout. Je préfère donc partager ça avec vous, malgré tout.

 **Note 1 :** Pour le moment ma série d'inachevé se passe très bien puisqu'elles sont terminées côté écriture ! Cette histoire est plus compliquée. Il s'agit d'un projet que je n'arrive pas à mener à bien. Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, avec différentes versions ... sans réussir. Alors je tente de le passer dans les inachevés. On part avec un peu plus de 12.000 mots et une tonne d'objectifs.

 **Genre :** UA, angst, hurt / comfort

 **Warning** : Dans cette histoire il y aura des morts (personnages "secondaires"), de la violence physiques, des relations sexuelles aux consentements plus que discutables avec des mineurs (pas de descriptions précises), de la violence psychologique ...

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

 **Prologue**

L'hivers était rude. Derrière les volets clos de la famille Potter, tout le monde s'en rendaient compte. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller chasser et s'en était de même pour toutes les familles vivants aux alentours. Lily Potter, la mère, se dit qu'elle avait intérêt à rendre visite à la famille Weasley qui avait de nombreuses bouches à nourrir. Toute les familles qui vivaient ici mettaient leurs ressources en commun au début de l'hivers et faisaient un partage équitable. Néanmoins, les Weasley pouvaient avoir quelques difficultés supplémentaires. Ils avaient beaucoup d'enfants pour une maison bien peu grandes qui malgré les travaux que tous avaient entrepris restait froide et difficile à chauffer. Si Lily voyait qu'ils avaient trop de difficulté, elle demanderait à James et à Harry d'aller les aider que ce soit en coupant du bois ou en partant à la recherche d'un lapin ou deux. Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre que le blizzard tombe.

Derrière sa fenêtre, dans sa maison douillette où ronronnait paisiblement un feu de cheminée, craquant tout juste par moment, Lily se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'être des sédentaires et elle espéra que tout les nomades qui passaient aux environs étaient parti loin, vers le sud pour fuir le froid glacial, sinon, comme chaque année en cette période, il risquait d'y avoir des morts.

A l'extérieur, comme pour lui répondre, le blizzard redoubla d'intensité. Il soufflait fort contre la maison des Weasley à quelques centaines de mètres de là, comme s'il espérait sincèrement la faire chavirer. La petite maison tenait bon, surtout grâce aux réparations des voisins. Les volets étaient fermés, histoire de ne pas éprouver la solidité des fenêtres et la petite famille nombreuse était réunie autour du feu de cheminé. L'un des frères aînés racontait une histoire, sa petite sœur confortablement installée sur ses genoux. Il racontait l'histoire de la création de leurs villages et de ses familles fondatrices. Ginny, la dite petite soeur, avait vraiment hâte qu'il passe au meilleur moment de l'histoire, quand les Lovegood étaient arrivés avec tout leurs lots de créatures fantastiques que personne ne connaissait avant ! Elle aimait beaucoup ce passage.

Par moment, la voix de son grand frère s'atténuait sous le blizzard qui fait grincer toute la maison, mais il reprenait vite et fort pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. C'était une façon de la rassurer. Parfois il se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de rebatir totalement l'édifice et de repartir à neuf. Depuis que la maison avait subit une grande coulée de neige, elle était restée très difficile à réparer et ils avaient beau faire, un jour ou l'autre ils devraient se résoudre à l'abandonner ... mais elle représentait toute l'histoire de l'installation des Weasley qui avait décidé, un jour, de gagner un village et de cesser leur vie nomade.

Par un tel temps, tout le monde comprenait pourquoi, même les jumeaux farceurs qui rêvaient d'aventures. Il faut dire que les rares groupes qui étaient suffisamment au nord pour subir ce temps en souffrait réellement.

Le groupe d'Igor Karkaroff était à la limite de ce blizzard. Ils le voyaient au loin et cela faisait trois jours à présent qu'ils essayaient de se déporter suffisamment au sud. Habituellement, ils étaient assez prévoyant pour ne pas rencontrer ce type de problème, mais l'un de leurs traîneaux qui leurs servaient à déplacer leurs ressources, avait eu un ennui. L'un des patins s'était brisé contre une pierre presque invisible sous la neige et pourtant bien là. Il s'était fendu sur toute sa longueur. Ils pouvaient réparer bien entendu, mais cela demandait du temps et la réparation n'était pas parfaite, ce qui les ralentissait encore.

\- Que fait-on ?

Igor n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il n'y avait pas de village lupin où se réfugier. Ces villages n'auraient pas forcément vu leurs arrivées d'un bon œil mais avec les explications nécessaires, ils auraient sans doute accepter de les mettre à l'abri. Seulement, ils étaient trop loin, beaucoup trop loin pour envisager d'en rejoindre un.

\- Là-bas, la coline. On va s'y abriter.

S'il le fallait, ils construiraient un igloo ou creuserait une tanière. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, ils pourraient s'y blottir et peut-être même mettre le traîneau à l'abri. Ils devaient seulement se dépêcher avant de le blizzard ne les rejoigne. Tout ça, ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient affronter la tempête, chose qu'ils cherchaient à éviter depuis des jours maintenant.

D'autres avaient fait un choix similaire et parmi eux, la meute du grand alpha noir. Ils affrontaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur le blizzard, loin à l'est, là où il prenait naissance. Le grand alpha, Voldemort, que personne n'aurait osé appeler de son nom, se tenait sur l'une des plus jolies chaises, un sourire léger plaqué sur le visage. Le feu crépitait au loin, alors qu'il finissait de consumer l'une des maisons, ils l'entendaient peu puisque l'alcool aidant quelques généraux s'étaient mis à chanter en la gloire de leurs seigneurs. D'autres s'activaient pour leurs emmener des plats venant des autres maisons toujours debout. D'autres encore finissait de trier les prisonniers, en cherchant à évaluer s'ils seraient d'assez bons chasseurs ou s'ils seraient davantage des poids, sans quoi ils les égorgeaient sans sommation. Alors des hurlements retentissaient et des bruits de coups, vite recouverts par des rires gras.

Les prisonniers étaient transis de froids et ils passeraient sans doute la nuit dehors, seuls les plus résistants survivraient. Les autres n'en valaient de toutes manières pas le coup. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être coincé dehors pour le moment. Draco, 16 ans, était là lui-aussi. Il grattait timidement à l'une des portes, à l'arrière du banquet festif. Il ne portait pas grand chose et surtout, la neige avait fondu sur lui et il était trempé. Avec le vent glacial qui lui remontait dans le dos, il allait bientôt se mettre à geler sur place.

La porte s'ouvrit violement sur Rosier. Evan Rosier. Il n'était pas particulièrement dans les bonnes grâces de leur seigneur, mais il faisait parti des bons chasseurs.

\- S'il-te-plait, Evan, laisse-moi rentrer, je te tiendrais chaud cette nuit.

Draco se mordilla ostenciblement la lèvre dans une tentative de séduction loupée. Evan le regarda et sembla le voir tel qu'il était réellement. Un petit rat blanchâtre, trempé, frigorifié, maigrichon avec un oeil au beurre noir qui commençait à peine à s'estomper et une pommette noirçie par un bleu plus récent. Sa lèvre venait de finir de cicatriser, mais elle n'était pas bien jolie pour autant.

Il jetta sa main dans le visage du plus jeune, le balayant littéralement et il referma la porte. Un glaçon pareil ne réchaufferait personne ce soir. Après tout, c'était jour de fête. Il se retourna vers son seigneur qui avait accepté de leurs laisser quelques prisonniers _pour jouer_ avant qu'ils ne soient tués. Des prisonniers secs, qui sentaient encore bons et surtout qui allait les changer du quotidien. Les hurlements retentiraient jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

A l'extérieur, Draco était tombé dans un tas de neige. Il ne posa même pas la main sur son visage. Le coup l'avait saisit au niveau de l'oreille, le laissant partiellement étourdit. Il secoua la tête, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits sans se blesser davantage. Personne ne le laisserait rentrer ce soir visiblement. Il devait trouver un abri ailleurs et vite s'il ne voulait pas attraper la mort. Il avisa un petit abri pour le bois, vide, mais toujours debout, peut-être parce qu'il était recouvert par la neige ? Le vent avait formé une congère dans son dos, laissant l'abri totalement sec. Rapidement, comme le petit rat qu'il pouvait être, Draco alla chercher l'une des branches qui brûlaient dans l'incendie le plus proche et il la ramena, en tenant le bout le plus humide qui résistait encore au feu. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il le glissa prudemment sous l'abri et il recroquevilla, les doigts autour du feu. S'il avait eut moins froid, il aurait peut-être tenté de déplacer un peu de neige pour réduire l'ouverture de son abri au cas où le vent ne tourne, mais il était épuisé et glacé, alors il lutta juste contre le sommeil, un peu trop conscient qu'il risquait la mort.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pilleurs

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note :** Je ne vous détaille pas l'organisation de mon petit monde car découvrir tout ça sera justement l'un des buts de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas par flemme : je l'ai déjà écrit pour moi, mais je pense vraiment que ce sera dommage de vous le donner. J'espère donc que le texte se suffira à lui-même comme il est censé le faire ! :p Notons que ça va venir très progressivement.

 **Warning** : Dans ce chapitre l'ambiance sera sinistre et macabre. (J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque chapitre ou presque, il faudra un warning ... Vraiment : âmes sensibles s'abstenir.)

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : Pilleurs**

Draco n'était pas mort. Il n'avait pas réussi à ne pas s'endormir, mais il avait survécu à ses courtes siestes. Plusieurs fois, il était allé chercher des brindilles enflammées dans le grand brasier, profitant de son intense chaleur avant de retourner à son abri de fortune. Rester près du feu était trop dangereux. Et si, de colère, un des membres de la meute l'envoyait valdinguer dedans ? Ça lui était arrivé, une fois, il y a longtemps, dans un feu de camp tout à fait mineur. Il avait récolter quelques brûlures et une sacrée raclée pour avoir osé déranger tout le monde avec ses pleurs. Il avait 7 ans à l'époque mais la leçon était restée gravée en lui. Les autres pouvaient se réchauffer près des grands feux, pas lui. Ou en tout cas pas sans prendre de gros risques. Mourir brûlé vif faisait parti de ses angoisses.

L'aube se levait à peine, mais le blizzard s'était calmé. Ils allaient bientôt chargés les traîneaux et partir. Ce moment d'agitation, Draco l'attendait avec une certaine impatience parce que c'était justement le moment où il pouvait passer inaperçu ou presque. Tout le monde aurait à faire et lui, il pourrait se glisser à l'intérieur et peut-être trouvé quelques trésors oubliés. Des vêtements. Il ne dirait pas non à une ou deux paires de chaussettes non trouées. Il avait récupéré une bonne paire de chaussure au précédant raid, directement sur un corps. Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, elles étaient géniales et en plus, c'était sa pointure. Les chaussettes par contre ... C'était moins ça. Il ne cracherait pas non plus sur une veste ou un manteau épais. Le précédent avait été déchiré lors d'une punition. Il tenait encore chaud mais laissait passer un courant d'air, près de ses côtes. Et puis, surtout, avant tout ça, il espérait pouvoir trouver quelque chose à manger. Il avait bu de la neige fondu dans la nuit. Par petite quantité parce qu'elle lui gelait l'intérieur de la bouche, toute la trachée et même le ventre. Il l'avait fait pour étancher un peu la soif qui le dévorait, mais il avait toujours autant faim. Tellement faim.

Quand tout le monde fut occupé, il sortit de son trou afin de les contourner assez largement. Il devait faire vite. Il rentra par l'arrière d'une des maisons et fouilla directement la cuisine. Les placards étaient vides. Une cache sous forme de trou dans le plancher avait elle aussi été vidée, mais en glissant la main dans l'ombre, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. C'était petit, mais c'était à manger. Il le tira à lui et découvrit un minuscule oignon. Sans réfléchir davantage, il éplucha ce qui ne pouvait pas être manger et croqua dans le reste. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les laissa couler comme si de rien n'était tout en cherchant autre chose. N'importe quoi d'autre. Il eut beau fouiller, il ne trouva rien. Il sortit de la cuisine et fouilla les corps. Il y avait du sang de partout et l'odeur était terrible mais il avait l'habitude. Là, sur une table, il trouva une gamelle qui n'était pas entièrement vide. Il en lécha le fond, son appétit nullement coupé par l'horreur autour de lui, et souffla de soulagement tout en grimpant les escaliers. Les chambres avaient été entièrement dévastées mais il trouva quelques affaires de rechanges. Pas de veste en bon état, tant pis, mais des chaussettes tout à fait correctes. Dehors, il entendit sonner le départ. Il n'avait plus de temps, il sortit en trombe et rejoignit le convoi.

Ils marchaient plusieurs heures par jour, ceux qui le préféraient pouvait le faire sous forme de loup. Draco l'aurait peut-être fait s'il n'avait pas souffert des coussinets hivers après hivers, à cause des marches forcées. S'il voulait ne pas s'ouvrir les pattes, il devait rester sous forme humaine où ses pieds étaient protégés par des semelles épaisses.

Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, à part leur Seigneur, personne ne le savait. Sans doute avait-il extorqué l'emplacement d'un autre village perdu dans une forêt ou bien, dans un sinistre marais. Peu importe. Ils marcheraient jusqu'au prochain raid. Si c'était trop loin, et assurément ça le serait, les villages étaient souvent très espacés, ils s'arrêteraient pour chasser.

Draco n'aimait pas les périodes de marches. Elles étaient trop longues pour son corps épuisé qui peinait à suivre la cadence. Il se retrouvait souvent, cinquante, parfois cent mètres plus loin, à les suivre à la trace qu'ils laissaient dans la neige. Il était parfois puni pour "avoir disparu" quand il arrivait finalement au campement. Les périodes de marches c'était des défis physiques qu'il n'aurait jamais chercher à relever de lui-même et le tout à une cadence infernale.

Il faut admettre que Draco n'appréciait pas davantage les campements de fortunes comme celui qui se dressait devant lui. Il avait été monté à l'abri du vent, dans une clairière. Un grand feu de joie trônait au centre et quelques loups avaient commencé à préparer le repas. Ça sentait la pomme de terre et les carottes, mais il pouvait voir d'énormes pièces de viandes en cours de préparation. Ils étaient nombreux dans le groupe, très nombreux, trop nombreux soufflaient certains à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nourrir tout le monde était un défi quotidien.

Draco était épuisé par sa marche et les derniers kilomètres, il les avait fait le soleil dans la figure alors que la neige était très difficile à regarder. Suivre la trace lui avait demandé des efforts supplémentaires et une migraine avait commencé à envahir son esprit. Quand il arriva sur place, il contourna le campement prudemment tout en ramassant du petit bois, aussi sec que possible. Il fit de son mieux pour rester discret afin de s'approcher des abris les moins luxueux. Les tentes les plus sommaires étaient dressées là. Tout le monde s'activait à la recherche de bois, il fit donc comme tout le monde. Il avait réunis un petit fagot et à présent, il fallait qu'il tente sa chance.

Il n'y avait pas de bonne recette, mais il y en avait des mauvaises. Tout le monde était épuisé par la journée et le repas frugal qu'ils avaient pris, presque en marchant et que Draco avait observé de loin, pesé peu lourd dans leurs estomacs. Les loups de la meute avaient faims et ça, ce n'était jamais bon pour le jeune homme.

Fenrir finissait de monter sa tente. Il pestait parce que l'une des attaches n'arrivaient pas à tenir et menaçait de déchirer la toile. Il avait tendu cette bâche à partir de son traîneau jusqu'à deux arbres. Il comptait sans doute dresser un petit feu de camp et étalait ses peaux de bêtes au sol pour y dormir confortablement ensuite. Beaucoup faisait ainsi. Parmi les nombreuses leçons que Draco avait apprise, il y avait celle-ci : si Fenrir est mécontent, tout faire pour ne pas s'en approcher.

Un peu plus loin, les deux acolytes Goyle et Crabbe Pères, avaient alignés leurs traîneaux l'un prêt de l'autre contre le traîneau d'un des fils. Ces deux hommes faisaient partis des rares à avoir des enfants. Ils les avaient eut dans une autre meute avant qu'elle ne se fasse détruire par leur Seigneur. Ils avaient immédiatement prêté allégeance, eux et leurs fils. Ils n'étaient pas réputé pour leurs intelligences mais ils n'étaient pas de trop mauvais chasseurs, alors ils étaient restés. Les fils n'étaient pas très vieux mais ils cognaient forts. Les pères étaient guère plus doux, mais avec eux, le problème était surtout qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Si Draco allait à leur contact, il devrait le faire pour les deux. S'il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il irait tenter sa chance avec eux en espérant pouvoir encore marcher le lendemain.

S'il avait pu, Draco aurait dormi seul, mais il avait faim, horriblement faim et il avait besoin de dormir au chaud et au sec cette nuit. S'il ne trouvait personne, il aurait d'autant plus de mal à avancer demain. Les soirs de raids étaient rarement à son avantage et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'enchaîner les nuits à grelotter sans dormir.

Il nota mentalement quelques autres noms potentiels et s'avança vers le premier de sa liste. C'était un loup qui avait tout pour grimper auprès de leur Seigneur. Un bon chasseur. Il aimait torturé aussi et faisait fureur lors des raids. Mais il passait pour le moment inaperçu, ce qui le frustrait énormément. Il aurait aimé être là-bas, dans le rond de tentes classieuses qui étaient montés pour leur alpha. Quelques fidèles y dormaient à ses côtés. Parfois, quand Antonin cessait de rêvasser, il aimait se vautrer dans le corps du petit oméga pour se défouler. Il ne le blessait pas trop. Pour la torture, il préférait les autres meutes. Pour la baise aussi d'ailleurs, mais eux, le reste du temps, ils n'avaient le droit qu'à leur oméga. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se mettre en couple. Ils n'avaient pas le droit non plus de copuler ensembles. Seul l'alpha avait le droit de se reproduire. La seule dérogation que leur maître avait formulé dans son immense générosité, c'était celle-ci : vous avez le droit de vous soulager avec l'oméga. Alors Antonin le faisait à l'occasion.

Quand il vit Draco s'approcher avec un fagot de bois comme offrande, il soupira néanmoins. Il avait bien baisé la veille et n'avait pas particulièrement envie ce soir. Le gosse semblait épuisé d'ailleurs. Trop épuisé pour que ce soit seulement intéressant de coucher avec lui. Il hésita un moment puis lui montra où déposer son bois. Sans un regard de plus il poursuivit son installation. Sa toile bloquerait le vent et la neige efficacement. Il ne restait plus qu'à étaler les peaux. Il choisit de prévoir deux places comme si de rien n'était mais il cracha au gosse de retourner chercher du bois.

Draco s'était assis près du feu et il tanguait légèrement sous la fatigue. Il se releva néanmoins et retourna arpenter la forêt. Il n'avait pas intérêt à revenir sans une sérieuse cargaison de bois. Quand il eut les bras pleins, il revient. La viande avait fini de cuire et les gamelles avaient été distribué. Antonin avait déjà mangé mais il avait laissé le fond de son écuelle au garçon. Draco l'avala rapidement tout en recevant les consignes. Il pouvait dormir là, mais c'était lui qui gérerait le feu. Il avait intérêt à veiller à ce qu'il ne s'éteigne pas avant l'aube. Draco le remercia. Les nuits à gérer le feu était encore les meilleures. Comme il s'y attendait, Antonin s'endormit sans le toucher à son plus grand soulagement. Les couvertures se réchauffèrent bien vite et il put enfin cesser de trembler. Il s'endormit plusieurs fois, se réveillant en sursaut pour vérifier le feu. Quand l'aube menaça de se lever, il relança une dernière fois le feu avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Il restait peu de temps mais prenait le repos où il le pouvait.

Il fut réveillé sèchement, lorsqu'on lui arracha les couvertures littéralement pour les remettre dans le paquetage. Draco se releva aussi vite que possible et tenta de l'aider à remballer sa toile, mais il fut chasser d'une tape légère. C'était pour ça qu'Antonin était en tête de sa liste. Il était très brutal envers les autres meutes, voir même franchement cruel, mais avec lui, il était plutôt doux. Jamais Draco ne s'était éloigné de lui avec un nouveau bleu, une nouvelle meurtrissure ou une nouvelle plaie.

Ils marchèrent pendant près de deux jours avant d'arriver au village ... en le voyant, Draco comprit immédiatement qu'il allait souffrir.

 **note :** Une p'tite review, svp ? -mendie-  
C'est pour écrire le chapitre 7. -négocie-  
Bon je retourne écrire avant de me mettre à chouiner. -chouine-  
Zut.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Oméga

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note :** Je sais que ça va être délicat dans cette histoire mais j'aimerai rappeler que ce sont des êtres vivants, avec des émotions. Ils ne sont ni tout blancs, ni tout noirs. Alors essayez de ne pas les haïr trop vite :)

 **Warning** : Âmes sensibles, globalement cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : l'oméga**

Son rôle était de recevoir les frustrations, les colères, les sentiments violents ... Son rôle était de les subir pour que les loups ne s'entre-dévorent pas entre eux débordés par leurs propres violences. Souvent c'était les "petits loups" qui éprouvaient ce genre de sentiments, parce que les autres n'avaient pas fait attention à eux, parce qu'ils s'étaient sentis humiliés, pas assez considérés ou tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient perdu lors d'un conflit quelconque. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'installer là où il voulait le soir venu par exemple. Parce qu'ils voulaient ce beau morceau de viande et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas eut, parfois. Parce que ... peu importait la raison de départ, Draco en subissait les conséquences sur son corps ou dans sa chair car tel était le rôle des omégas.

Parfois, la situation lui était moins favorables, parce qu'il était appelé auprès de l'un des généraux de la meute. L'un de ces loups, pas assez important pour être nommé "bêta", second de la meute, mais tout de même plus important que les autres. Les meilleurs chasseurs étaient de ceux là. Quand Bellatrix avait été rejetée une énième fois par leur Seigneur, elle l'avait fait appelé par exemple ... et il avait souffert. Il avait tellement souffert qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne surtout pas se rappeler de cette journée et des nuits qui avaient suivi. Il s'était évanoui un grand nombre de fois et un loup avait même pris la décision de l'aider, lui l'oméga, en le transportant dans son traîneau. C'était la seule fois où c'était arrivé à sa connaissance et il avait dû le payer chèrement dès qu'il l'avait pu. C'était il y a deux ans.

Etre appelé auprès d'un des membres hauts placés de la meute était sa terreur, mais devant le village dévasté, il comprit immédiatement que ça risquait d'arriver.

\- Je me sens ... contrarié., avait susurré leur Seigneur.  
\- Voulez-vous que je fasse appeler l'oméga, maître ? lui répondit l'un des généraux.

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais Draco avait comme deviné ces mots et il avait commencé à se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Leur Seigneur avait certes parfois des contrariétés mais il les passait le plus souvent sur des prisonniers voir sur d'autres de ses loups. Il s'abaissait rarement à s'occuper de lui.

Le Seigneur sembla hésiter un instant. Il observa le lointain. Huma l'air. Fit quelques pas alors que tout le monde n'attendait que l'un de ses ordres. Puis il se décida.

\- Non, non. Il est encore tôt. Nous allons traquer la meute qui a fait ça. Elle a prit ce qui était à nous.

Ou ce qui allait être à eux, ce qui visiblement revenait au même dans la tête de leur alpha. Draco souffla de soulagement un instant, puis se mit à courir. Une traque, c'était un tout autre rythme, lui qui peinait à suivre les expéditions classiques, devait à présent suivre ce galop furieux. Rapidement il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il déposa sa veste au sol, jeta ses vêtements dedans et se transforma. Du bout des dents, il saisit son baluchon et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. A l'avant, les loups étaient beaucoup plus lourd que lui, sous cette forme, il pouvait les suivre. Avoir quelque chose en gueule était néanmoins très handicapant. Il ne pouvait pas haleter normalement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Le village brûlant qu'ils avaient abandonné était loin derrière eux et la nuit était noire quand ils reçurent l'ordre de s'arrêter. La trace des ennemis était plus nette. Seule une petite équipe était nécessaire pour les suivre et mettre à mort leur alpha. Enfin, une petite équipe par rapport à la meute complète. Draco s'effondra dans la neige, épuisé et reçu un coup de croc dans l'épaule, comme ça, purement gratuitement. Il glapit doucement tout en reculant. Il s'éloigna d'une cinquantaine de mètre, se cachant sous un buisson. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de rester discret et de ne pas faire de feu. Il n'avait donc aucune chance de se réchauffer. Il fallait attendre patiemment.

Ici et là, les loups s'étaient rassemblés et ils parlaient à voix basses. Le groupe le plus proche du jeune homme semblait inquiet. Ils disaient que depuis un an maintenant, les raids étaient de moins en moins intéressants. Ils disaient que les provisions s'amenuisaient et que chaque raids loupé les rapprochait d'une famine de plus en plus certaines. Personne n'osait remettre clairement en doute leur seigneur, mais n'étaient-ils simplement pas trop nombreux pour ce style de vie ?

Quand il avait été kidnappé par cette meute, Draco était tout petit. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de cette période. Il pleurait beaucoup, dormait peu, mangeait encore moins souvent. Il avait dû apprendre comment quémander et surtout à qui. A l'époque, ces loups qui parlaient n'étaient pas là. En faites, la majorité des loups présents n'étaient pas encore là. A l'époque, il s'agissait déjà d'une très grande meute pour une meute nomade. Elle comptait une quinzaine de membre. Aujourd'hui combien étaient-ils ? Draco n'avait jamais appris à compter suffisamment loin pour pouvoir le dire. Plusieurs dizaines en tout cas. Aucune zone de chasse n'était assez riche pour tous les nourrir. Les raids parvenaient à les tenir à flot pour l'instant.

Quand leur Seigneur revient victorieux, ils furent tous heureux mais aucun banquet ne fut organisés et ce soir là, Antonin l'accepta sous sa couche contre l'entretien du feu mais ne lui céda pas le moindre grain de nourriture. Draco en fut néanmoins soulagé. Subir l'une des colères de leur Seigneur était la plus grande de ses hantises. Il avait conscience qu'il ne s'en relèverait sans doute pas.

En s'endormant ce soir là, il ne savait pas que quelques semaines plus tard à peine, il repenserait à ce moment là en ce demandant si, au lieu de se cacher dans les buissons après une course folle pour les suivre, il n'aurait pas mieux fait de fuir. Au moment où il avait comprit qu'ils allaient trop vite pour lui, il aurait dû se changer en loup et faire demi-tour pour courir, aussi vite et aussi loin que possible. Il aurait dû se cacher. Il aurait dû remonter vers le blizzard et passer des rivières. Il aurait dû se cacher dans les vents glacés. Il n'était pas un bon chasseur, mais il se contentait de peu. Un lapin ou même quelques souris pourraient lui permettre de survivre durant des jours. Seulement cette pensée fugace ne l'aiderait en rien, à ce moment là, il serait trop tard.

Le lendemain, ils étaient reparti, alourdis par quelques membres supplémentaires prit à l'autre meute. Ils étaient parti en direction du sud, vers l'un des grands fleuves qui s'étendaient jusqu'à la mer, après avoir traversé d'immenses étendues. Quelques villes étaient construites, des villes sorcières, là-bas, bien au sud, mais ils n'iraient pas jusque là. Faute d'avoir obtenu la localisation d'un village, ils allaient chercher. Les villages aimaient bien se construire aux abords du fleuve. Quand ils partaient ainsi en chasse, Voldemort appréciait un type d'organisation précis. Il établissait un campement, très visible, en bordure de fleuve. Certains loups partaient chasser les grands cerfs, d'autres pêchaient, pendant que les ateliers de séchages se montaient. Ils collectaient autant de ressources que possibles, aussi vite que possibles. De loin, ils pouvaient ressembler à des commerçants comme il en existe parfois. Si des loups venaient se présenter, il fallait commercer avec puis les suivre jusqu'à leurs tanières ... Le piège fonctionnait rarement mais il ne coûtait rien.

Pendant ce temps là, lui et quelques autres partaient plus haut dans les montagnes à la traque du moindre signe de vie. S'ils reniflaient quoique ce soit ils partaient en repérage et préparer l'assaut. Sinon, ils ramenaient néanmoins quelques lapins, s'ils ne les dévoraient pas sur la route.

Pour Draco il fallait jouer finement. Il s'agissait en partie de rester très discret pour ne fâcher personne, mais c'était également le moment de rendre service. Les pêcheurs appréciaient qu'il ramène des appâts. Les personnes qui montaient les séchoirs appréciaient le bois sec. Les chasseurs quant à eux préféraient ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, il fallait les éviter, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. A ce moment là, ils acceptaient parfois qu'il les aide à déplacer les carcasses. Jamais plus, on le soupçonnait de voler de la nourriture. C'était vrai. S'il pouvait voler, il le faisait. Il n'aurait jamais survécu sans ça.

Il passa donc sa première journée les pieds dans l'eau -elle était glacée- à chercher des appâts, quand il estima en avoir assez, il les ramena à Selwyn. Il n'était plus tout jeune, il était peut-être même franchement vieux pour ce rythme de vie même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. Il aimait les moments comme ça. Il était plutôt bon à la pêche. Draco n'était pas bien sûr que ce soit un bon choix, mais tout le monde avait l'air tellement énervé aujourd'hui que c'était le meilleur qui s'était présenté.

\- Ah c'est toi. Montre-moi ça.

Draco avait tendu les appâts devant le vieux loup, priant pour que ce soit bon. Le vieux avait mâchonné dans le vide tout en observant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ca fera l'affaire. Mets les avec les autres.

Un bocal trônait dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué d'un mouvement de tête. Draco y ajouta sa prise. Si Selwyn voulait bien qu'il y retourne et lui en ramène, peut-être qu'il se souviendrait de lui lorsqu'il attraperait un poisson vraiment trop petit et qu'il le lui donnerait au lieu de le relâcher. A moins qu'il ne compte en faire une soupe ?

\- J'en ai assez mon garçon. Va plutôt aider Mulciber.

Draco frémit mais obéit. Il n'avait pas intérêt de désobéir à une demande aussi directe mais Mulciber aimait lui faire mal alors Draco l'éviter autant que possible. Le loup devait être bien préoccupé car il le chassa juste d'un geste après que Draco ait rempli son bocal d'appât. S'il avait eut une ligne, Draco aurait pu pêcher lui aussi. Il n'avait rien d'autres que ses mains et ses pieds qui le portèrent à travers toute la vallée pour ramener du bois sec.

C'est là-bas, dans un sous-bois, qu'il les rencontra. Il était encore à ramasser du bois qu'il glissait dans sa veste pour en porter plus par trajet. C'était fatiguant, épuisant même, mais rester inactif, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été discret du tout. Il l'aurait payé chèrement. Quand il les vit, il sursauta. Deux loups-garous sous formes humaines. Si c'était des combattants, il était mort.

Heureusement pour lui, Benjy Fenwick et son époux, Horace, étaient des pacifistes convaincus. Dès qu'ils purent voir le garçon, ils surent qu'il y avait un problème. Voir d'autres loups étaient rares et tout le monde avait peur de tomber sur des bestiaux. Ces groupes de fous furieux aux croyances étranges, persuadés de reproduire le comportement des loups, alors qu'ils en étaient si loin. Ils avaient vu l'activité au loin et avait décidé de s'approcher au cas où ce soit des marchands. L'un des leurs, au village, avait une vilaine toux qui ne passait pas et il s'épuisait. Son état devenait de plus en plus critique et un remède pourrait le sauver. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient venus, mais ce loup, ce premier loup qu'ils croisaient, il était en sale état. Maigre, couvert d'hématomes, visiblement gelé et en train de faire un travail qui ne semblait pas adapté à son état.

\- Bonjour messieurs., tenta-t-il avant qu'ils n'aient fait demi-tour.

Horace et Benjy s'observèrent un moment, un long moment, avant de lui répondre. C'est Horace qui tenta, tout en restant à distance.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Draco fit de son mieux pour sourire, même si ça lui faisait aussi mal aux joues qu'au coeur. Il n'aimait pas les massacres et les tueries. Il n'avait pas non plus vraiment le choix.

\- Très bien. Ma meute s'est installée au bord du fleuve. Nous sommes des commerçants. Nous cherchons un peu de tout, si jamais vous avez de quoi troquer, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir.  
\- Merci pour l'invitation. Nous repasserons peut-être mais ... Si tu as besoin de partir, tu peux venir avec nous.

Benjy attrapa le bras de son compagnon pour qu'il ne s'approche pas davantage. Il était clairement inquiet à présent. Draco assura une nouvelle fois qu'il allait très bien mais les bleus sur son corps ne laissaient pas de doute. Benjy renouvela une dernière fois la proposition, Draco déclina une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu voudras bien ne pas dire à ta meute que nous nous sommes vus. Nous préférerions être discret.  
\- Bien-sûr.

Il mentait. Ils le savaient pertinemment tout les trois. Draco se sentit vraiment soulagé, mais aussi un peu triste qu'ils le laissent repartir. Il allait les trahir. Son Seigneur allait les traquer, ce ne serait pas dur de suivre leur piste, même s'ils se séparaient et ils allaient tous mourir.

Dès qu'il rentra il alla voir le loup le plus proche du Seigneur encore présent et il lui fit part de la rencontre. Immédiatement, l'homme se changea en bête et hurla pour indiquer la présence d'une piste. Loin dans les bois, Benjy et Horace entendirent les hurlements et se mirent à courir plus vite encore.

 **note :** alors, alors ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Assassins

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note** : Ce chapitre a été une horreur a écrire. Il risque donc d'être un peu court.

 **Warning** : Ça devrait être le pire chapitre de cette histoire. Ça va être costaud : âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 3 : Assassins**

Même s'ils fuyaient loin du village, un bon pisteur pourrait en trouver la trace sans effort grâce à leurs odeurs. Seule une pluie forte, une pluie battante aurait pu les aider et le ciel était tristement clair. Pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Leur seule chance était de rejoindre le village à temps et de le fortifier. S'ils tenaient assez longtemps, peut-être que les assaillants se lasseraient ? Peut-être. Ils étaient en haut d'un pic, cachés au milieu de plusieurs falaises. Ils pouvaient bloquer toutes les issues.

Au niveau du fleuve, tout le monde était prêt au combat, ils n'attendaient plus que leur Seigneur. Ils le virent, au loin, sous forme de loup, menant sa meute réduite d'un bon train. Une fois arrivé sur place, il écouta les explications sommaires qu'on lui fournit et sonna immédiatement le départ de la traque.

Draco les regarda s'éloigner à vivre allure, le ventre vaguement noué une seconde avant de recevoir un petit poisson, comme pour le féliciter. Il le dévora tout entier, sans faire d'histoire. Ca ne soulagea pas vraiment le trou immense qui prenait la place de son estomac et ça ne le remplumerait pas, mais c'était déjà ça.

Loin, là-haut, Benjy sonnait l'alerte, il ne prit pas la peine de se confondre en excuse, il commença immédiatement à monter les palissades. Dans le village, un murmure angoissé montait "les bestiaux arrivent !". Les plus jeunes avaient commencé à pleurer. Certains parents ouvraient les caches, creusées dans la roche et y enfermaient le plus de monde possible avant de glisser des meubles, plus ou moins lourds au dessus. En sortir serait une horreur, mais s'ils survivaient, ça en vaudrait la peine. Ils avaient conçu les cachettes pour se dissimuler d'autres loups, quelques trous d'airs devraient les protéger des incendies. Ils avaient une vague chance. Minuscule. Les personnes les plus fortes allaient rester dehors à protéger les barricades.

Personne ne demanda au couple ce qu'il s'était passé, parce que ça ne comptait pas. Avec des bestiaux dans les environs, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils en réchappent et ceux, dans tout les cas. Peut-être à cause de la culpabilité ? Après tout, ils auraient pu essayer de tuer le garçon, ça leur aurait permis de gagner du temps ... Peut-être par honneur, toujours est-il que lorsque les loups bestiaux commencèrent à gratter les barricades, Benjy et Horace étaient là. Certains s'étaient transformés et les grognements s'élevèrent. D'autres étaient restés sous formes humaines et s'étaient perchés sur les toits, fourches en main. Ils étaient faibles. Ils n'étaient pas des combattants. Ils ne se laisseraient pas tuer sans se battre pour autant.

Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas tenté s'ils avaient su que parmi toutes les meutes bestiales, c'était celle du grand alpha noir, lord Voldemort, qui était à leur porte. Les barricades tinrent bon pendant près d'une heure. Dans le village, un silence de mort s'était abattu. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'attendre et jeter des pierres par dessus les barricades. Ils l'avaient fait au début, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en trouvent plus.

Lorsqu'une des barricades céda, un immense flot de loups s'abattit et le sang se répandit. Un premier loup hurla, saisit à la nuque, un geste vif de la tête la lui brisa. Il s'écroula. Il ne se relèverait plus. Quelques coups de dents s'échangèrent un peu plus loin, les coups de fourches étaient habillement évités.

Benjy hurla lorsque Horace fut saisit à la gorge. Il étouffait. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, affolés, exorbités. Benjy se jeta à sa rescousse pour le sauver. Il fut percuté sur le côté et s'écrasa contre un mur. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur, tout concentré qu'il était sur Horace. Il agonisait. Sa gorge avait l'air broyée. Il suffoquait. Benjy répondit vaguement à l'attaque et tenta de s'élancer de nouveau vers l'avant, mais il ne réussit pas. L'autre lui avait broyé la patte. Les morsures vinrent de toutes parts mais voilà qu'il tombait à son tour. Il ne se relèverait pas. Il hurla. Il hurla autant qu'il put et puis, ce fut le silence.

Dans les cachettes, les parents tentaient de cacher les oreilles de leurs enfants autant que de les garder muet. Le moindre bruit pourrait les trahir. Ces meutes ne voulaient pas seulement piller. Elles voulaient détruire, tuer et kidnapper. Elles voulaient les annihiler.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, ils entendirent le début du pillage. Ils retenaient leurs souffles. Qu'est-ce qui les trahi ? Une marque sur le sol ? Une odeur résiduelle ? Un bruit ? Peu importe, ils se mirent à les chercher et ils trouvèrent. Peut-être de colère, peut-être de rage ou peut-être à cause du manque de ressources, toujours est-il qu'ils ne firent pas de prisonnier. Ils tuèrent tout le monde. Les mères. Les pères. Les enfants. Les nourrissons. Les vieux. Les malades. Les autres. Tout le monde.

Quand ils repartirent, les corps jonchaient le sol. Le sang avait envahi l'air. Le feu crépitait, prêt à dévorer tout ce qu'ils pourraient. Les loups portaient les ressources précieuses qu'ils avaient trouvés. Du riz, de la farine, des pâtes en grande quantité, un certain nombre de conserves, des légumes de saisons et des vêtements en grands nombre. Alors qu'ils retournaient au camp où séchaient quelques poissons, le feu dévorait tout dans le village.

L'incendie courait à présent sur la toiture de Jessica. Jessica avait deux bébés, des jumeaux. Ils étaient morts et ils gisaient, là, sur le sol de la cuisine, sous la toiture en flamme. Leur maman avait été traîné plus loin. Elle avait hurlé. Elle avait hurlé tellement fort pendant qu'ils _jouaient_ avec elle. Elle était morte à présent et les flammes courraient sur ses jambes et remontait sur la façade du vieux Anthon. C'était lui, le monsieur malade, il était mort à présent. Il était mort avant que les barricades ne cèdent. Son cœur avait lâché sous l'angoisse. Les corps de Horace et de Benjy étaient séparés de quelques mètres. Ils brûleraient eux aussi.

Comment Draco aurait réagit devant l'horreur ? Sans doute comme d'habitude, car il avait malheureusement l'habitude. Il se serait déplacé, comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait cherché un coin au chaud ou quelque chose à manger. Il aurait peut-être dépouiller un peu plus les corps, pour s'habiller plus chaudement. Il aurait fait comme toujours car ça, c'était sa vie.

Ils étaient restés sur place quelques jours de plus, organisant de grandes battues aux cerfs et aux sangliers. Sur les feux, la viande grillait et les peaux étaient soigneusement récupérées, ils n'auraient pas le temps de les préparer correctement, mais ils essaieraient, malgré tout, parce qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux étaient contre tout formes de gaspillages. La nourriture en conserve était stockée, tout ce qui pouvait être séché l'était. La nourriture fraîche était néanmoins assez présente et Draco avait rendu assez de services pour arriver à obtenir quelques miettes, à droite à gauche. L'un des loups qui avait participé au massacre avait néanmoins envie de finir la soirée en beauté. Il le baisa sèchement, sans la moindre douceur, à l'arrière d'un buisson, sans lui permettre de rejoindre la chaleur de sa couche pour la nuit pour autant. Une mauvaise affaire pour le jeune homme qui parvient néanmoins -après s'être sommairement lavé les partis intimes- à trouver un second partenaire qui lui permit de dormir. Comble du luxe, ils étaient suffisamment près d'un des feux de joies pour que Draco n'ait pas à s'occuper de l'entretenir. Il put dormir d'une seule traite et en s'endormant, il eut même un peu sourire aux lèvres, après tout, ça avait été de bonnes journées. Il ne repensa pas une seule seconde au couple qui lui avait demandé de se taire. Tout ça, c'était sans importance.

 **note de fin** : voilà, j'ai pas eu envie de m'étendre sur cette scène ... merci d'avoir eu le courage de la lire. -_-''


	5. Chapitre 4 : Loups

Note : coucou, je tente de relire ce que j'ai déjà écrit et à l'occasion, je vous le poste. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira, j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui ont décidé de me laisser une review, c'est grâce à vous que je pense à … et bien, à poster, même avec autant de retard ^^'

 **Chapitre 4 : Loups**

Ils avaient levé le campement près du fleuve dès qu'ils avaient eu plus de mal à rentrer des chasses avec des proies à foisons. Le problème était toujours le même. Ils étaient si nombreux que la pêche et la chasse dans un environnement pourtant riche ne pouvait pas leurs suffirent sur le long terme. Alors ils levaient le campement et repartaient en direction du prochain raid, sans savoir au bout de combien de temps ils trouveraient un village assez riche pour remplir vraiment leurs stocks de provisions. Ils avaient à peine une semaine de nourriture devant eux. Ça les angoissait tous. S'ils restaient le long du fleuve, chaque nuit, ils pourraient pêcher et ralentir la consommation des autres denrées. Quand le printemps reviendrait, ils pourraient ramasser des baies et les premiers fruits en rentrant de la chasse, mais il fallait encore tenir jusque-là. Une fois le printemps bien avancé, les raids payeraient davantage qu'en cette fin d'hivers. Tout serait plus simple, en attendant, ils se préparaient à la famine. Draco la vivait déjà depuis un certain temps, mais il serait le premier à en comprendre pleinement le sens lorsqu'elle s'abattrait sur eux.

Draco le sentit donc arriver avant les autres. Trois jours plus tard, il eut beau se démener, il ne parvint pas à obtenir de la nourriture. Le lendemain, quand il insista, il fut frappé assez fort pour que son œil devienne rouge et le brûle. Il eut beau proposer d'ouvrir les cuisses, il fut chassé de partout et dû dormir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, blotti très discrètement contre un traîneau pour s'abriter un minimum des courants d'airs.

Ils trouvèrent un village, mais il était désert et les habitants n'avaient rien oublié derrière eux. Ils avaient dû les voir arriver de loin et avaient préféré fuir. Combien de fois avaient-ils traversé le fleuve pour s'évaporer dans la nature ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas parti à pied ? Avaient-ils des embarcations, c'était impossible à savoir mais les quatre maisons étaient vides. Ils les brulèrent quand même, de rage, pour faire bonne mesure. Draco avait fait de son mieux pour se faire discret, mais c'était sa charge que de recevoir les colères, les frustrations et les angoisses de la meute alors quand il arriva au campement ce soir-là, la lune était déjà bien haute et il boitait fortement. Il fut reçu une gifle qui le renvoya loin du feu de camp et accessoirement de la nourriture qui y chauffait. Draco était affamé. Il avait mal dans le ventre, de partout et il avait la sensation que ses boyaux étaient plus vides que jamais. Ce n'était pourtant pas vrai, s'il avait essayé de se souvenir, il aurait pu se rappeler d'autres périodes de grandes disettes. Des moments de famines. Mais Draco évitait de penser à ce genre de chose, il fit juste de son mieux pour obtenir une place au chaud sous une couverture. Il ne réussit pas. Les loups étaient simplement trop moroses pour penser à le baiser.

Ils marchèrent encore, mais Draco boitait tellement qu'il se faisait distancer allègrement. Il fut forcé de se transformer pour courir sur trois pattes et demi afin de ne pas les perdre de vue. Il manqua de s'évanouir plusieurs fois mais tient bon. Il avait peur de perdre sa meute car c'était tout ce qu'il avait et c'était important à ses yeux. On n'est pas un loup si on a pas une meute et cette meute était très réputée. C'était une chance, une véritable chance d'être parmi eux, même s'il ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un oméga.

Ce soir-là, l'ensemble de la meute comprit que si demain, dans la journée, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un village riche en provision, ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir tous manger, même en chassant et en pêchant. Ils étaient déprimés. Draco tentait toujours de se faire discret, mais son ventre faisait un bruit affreux et le regard du grand alpha était sur lui. Il passa une très mauvaise nuit où l'épuisement ne parvient pas à lui faire fermer les yeux. Il regarda les étoiles tout en frissonnant. La nuit était très sombre et le ciel bien dégagé. Il pouvait voir une quantité énorme d'étoiles. C'était beau. Il n'essaya pas de les compter, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas assez de nombre. Il ne fit que les contempler.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil. Beaucoup avaient encore les yeux ouverts en se demandant de quoi serait fait l'avenir. Ici et là se murmuraient des stratégies fantasques. Le problème était évident : ils étaient tout simplement trop nombreux. Peut-être que s'ils se divisaient en plus petit groupe ? Mais le grand alpha ne l'accepterait sans doute jamais, alors personne n'osait le lui proposer ... c'était trop dangereux, d'un mouvement de colère leur maître pourrait bien tuer l'élément dérangeant.

Quand ils partirent, au petit jour, ce fut à un rythme vif. Leur maître comptait les conduire dans une grande vallée où vivait habituellement beaucoup d'animaux et il était fort possible qu'un village se soit construit dans les environs. Sinon, il faudrait tenir de la chasse, au moins un moment. Draco avait peiné à se lever, sa tête tournait. Suivre un tel rythme était un enfer, même en oubliant, sa jambe qui suivait plus lentement. Il les suivait à la trace. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, en arrivant ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé. Est-ce que la meute avait trouvé un village et déjà terminé le raid ? Est-ce qu'il y avait à manger, à manger pour lui ? Il avait tellement faim ... Il mit un petit moment à saisir qu'on hurlait son nom. Leur alpha était fou de rage et c'était à lui d'accueillir cette colère. Bellatrix le saisit par les cheveux pour le traîner jusqu'à lui.

Draco s'effondra avant même de recevoir la première gifle et puis les coups s'enchaînèrent. Il tenta de les prendre, stoïque, sans pleurnicher pour que ça cesse. Parce qu'un vrai loup ne pleurnicherait pas. Un vrai loup accepterait pleinement son rôle. Il encaisserait avec dignité et fierté de pouvoir remplir son rôle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était sa place dans la meute. Draco devait être à la hauteur de son statut. Mais ça faisait tellement _mal_. Il avait mal de partout. Il avait mal au corps. Il peinait de plus en plus à entendre les ordres de son alpha, tellement tout autour de lui semblait noyé dans un bruit sourd. Il n'entendait presque plus rien si ce n'était les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il devait résister à l'envie de fuir ou même simplement de reculer, parce qu'un vrai loup ne le ferait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai loup connaîtrait l'importance de sa place et serait tellement honoré de la tenir qu'il ne chercherait pas à se défendre, à se protéger, à fuir ... Un vrai loup se laisserait blesser à mort s'il le fallait, pour calmer son alpha et sa meute ... Un vrai loup n'hésiterait pas ... Un vrai loup n'aurait pas envie de disparaître ... Un vrai loup ... Un vrai loup ne pousserait pas ces gémissements pathétiques qui sortaient à présent de sa gorge sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir.

Draco pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Est-ce que le grand alpha avait cessé ? Peut-être. Est-ce que d'autres avaient repris ? Surement. C'était un lynchage public.

Mais le pire, ce fut lorsque Draco comprit à quel point il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de la tâche. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne serait jamais un bon oméga, digne du nom de loup, parce qu'il avait envie, plus que tout, de disparaître et de se retrouver en sécurité. Quand il fut abandonné, Draco ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il voulait disparaître, ne plus avoir mal et être en sécurité. Il voulait manger et, comble du luxe, dormir au chaud. Il fallait dire qu'il avait vraiment très froid. Il avait froid de l'intérieur. C'étaient ses os qui semblaient dégager ce froid intense.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec l'aube, d'abord il ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu se passer ... Pourquoi est-il autant engourdi ? Pourquoi avait-il dormi dans la neige ? Deux questions qui furent balayer lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser et qu'il fit tout juste un mouvement avant de retomber lourdement, le souffle court, la nausée au bord des lèvres. Il avait mal. Il avait terriblement mal, de partout. Il n'aurait pas pu nommer un seul coin de son corps qui ne pulse pas de douleur. Il peinait même à respirer. Il suffoquait.

Autour de lui, le campement s'était bâti. Les pêcheurs se tenaient derrière leurs lignes tendues. Les chasseurs avaient déjà dû partir. Quelques groupes devaient faire du repérage à la recherche d'un autre village ou autre. Et lui, il était là, répandu, dans une neige rougeoyante. Il allait mourir. On l'avait laissé à l'agonie et le pire, c'est que Draco ne désirait toujours pas fuir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être à la hauteur, comme un vrai loup et du fond de sa souffrance, il comprenait qu'il n'était pas digne d'appartenir à cette meute. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

S'il mourait, il ne pourrait jamais s'améliorer. Il ne pourrait jamais être appelé un "loup". C'était tellement déshonorant. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour sa meute, accueillir leurs souffrances. Il fallait qu'il y parvienne. Ce fut pour ça, peut-être, -à moins que ce soit un obscur instinct de survie oublié- que Draco rampa jusqu'à un buisson. Dessous c'était sec. Il pleurait. Il tremblait. Il couinait. Mais il y parvint. L'état de son corps devait être épouvantable. Il s'évanouit sans parvenir à évaluer ses blessures les plus graves ou les plus urgentes.

Quand il se réveilla, quelqu'un était en train de le prendre, sans plus de considération, mais Draco fut soulagé d'avoir regagné des couvertures. Il avait presque chaud. Non en faites il avait vraiment chaud. Il avait trop chaud. C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Pourtant, l'autre lui faisait mal. Vraiment. Mais c'était comme lointain. Tout était loin. Loin. Et une seconde, il se prit à espérer que tout reste loin. Il ne serait peut-être jamais un loup mais est-ce que ça en valait le coup ? Est-ce que le bonheur d'être un loup appartenant à une meute valait la peine de risquer la mort ? A cet instant, plongé tellement loin par les douleurs, la famine et la fièvre, Draco en doutait sérieusement.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Poids

Note : je vais prendre un rythme de publication assez rapide. J'espère réussir à relire les 9 chapitres écrits (en plus du prologue). Et quand on en sera là ... on verra bien :)

 **Chapitre 5 : Poids**

L'alpha devait trouver une solution, c'était à lui d'apporter une solution et il n'avait plus de marge de manœuvre, ses loups étaient en train de mourir de faim. Ça faisait deux jours qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien manger. Le fond des dernières boites de conserves qui avaient été léché n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il avait d'abord passé ses nerfs sur le petit oméga après tout le gosse était là pour ça. Autant qu'il serve à quelques choses pour une fois. Ce n'était pas ses plaintes sourdes qui l'avaient calmé, ni l'épuisement, ni même le bruit de ses coups de pieds dans son corps presque flasque, au bord de l'évanouissement ... Non, ce qui l'avait calmé c'était les rires de Bellatrix. Elle était folle, cela va sans dire, mais il avait toujours trouvé sa bonne humeur communicative. Parfois il se disait qu'au pire, il n'aurait qu'à tuer une partie de ses loups pour que les autres dévorent leurs carcasses. Ce serait une mesure bien regrettable, il aimait possédait un tel groupe, néanmoins ça règlerait au moins temporairement le problème de famine et Bellatrix rirait sans doute haut et fort. En faisant ça, il risquait des désertions et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à ça en ce moment.

Une autre solution était de diviser la meute le long de la rivière, suffisamment loin les uns les autres pour ne pas entamer les zones de chasses. Suffisamment loin pour trouver de la nourriture dans la nature, comme les autres meutes de loups. Ce retour aux sources avait tout pour lui plaire, après tout, il tenait à ce qu'ils vivent comme des loups, mais sa part humaine appréciait tout particulièrement la valeur des raids. L'autre grand point noir c'est qu'en s'éparpillant ainsi, il risquait un coup d'état à terme.

Plus que tout il ne voulait pas croire que le problème puisse être permanent. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais hiver, mais il y en aurait des meilleurs assurément. Il devait donc juste trouver une solution temporaire. Pourrait-il attaquer l'une des grandes villes tout au sud ? C'était des sorciers qui les habitaient. On disait qu'ils n'avaient jamais faim et qu'il avait même de la nourriture tout autour du ventre alors c'était tentant, mais jamais des loups ne l'auraient fait, c'était contre-nature après tout. Alors il ne pouvait pas, pas vraiment.

Il se passait et se repassait les solutions en tête, sans parvenir à trouver un plan idéal. Rodolphus, son second, tentant de lui glissait quelques idées. Ils pourraient faire comme d'habitude mais un peu plus sur le long terme. Ils se diviseraient en plusieurs groupes qui avanceraient de part et d'autre de la rivière. D'abord un jour pour s'en éloigner puis un jour en parallèle et au troisième jour, ils pourraient se rejoindre. Le groupe de la rivière irait directement au point d'arrivé et pendant deux jours, ils pourraient pêcher et chasser. Les autres devraient en faire autant tout en traquant les villages ... Ils pourraient même former quelques groupes à partir des membres les plus inutiles qui seraient chargé de chercher des villages puis de les rejoindre en longeant le fleuve !

Voldemort prit réellement le temps d'y réfléchir. Il n'était pas l'un de ces alphas sans cervelles incapables de penser. Il risquait les coups d'état. Peut-être que certains groupes périraient sous la faim ou sous les coups des ennemis mais peut-être aussi, qu'ils s'enfuiraient. La loyauté était dure à acheter et excessivement volatile pendant les périodes de disettes.

Il manquait néanmoins de possibilités viables, c'est pourquoi il finit par se rallier à ce plan. Envoyer loin les moins désirables étaient une façon de s'assurer que la meute n'aurait plus besoin de les nourrir. Ils trouveraient de quoi manger par eux même ou périraient.

Le plus compliqué fut alors de composer habillement les groupes. Il s'agissait de diviser suffisamment ses généraux pour que les groupes qu'ils tenaient à revoir aient une véritable chance de revenir tout en affaiblissant le moins possible le groupe qu'il avait l'habitude de mener lui-même.

Les plus âgés tels que Crabbe et Goyle Senior ou encore Selwyn resteraient au campement du fleuve. Ils pêcheraient, feraient sécher leurs prises et quelques autres pourraient compléter adroitement le groupe. Ils seraient utiles et ne ralentiraient personnes. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils l'apprirent, ils furent plutôt heureux de cette nouvelle. Ils pourraient se nourrir sans trop de difficulté s'ils appliquaient ce plan et peut-être même refaire un début de provision pendant que les autres mangeaient _ailleurs_ et si possible _assez loin_. Le problème de leur nombre devenait aussi évident que ridicule au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Se diviser ainsi, même temporairement, serait une très bonne chose pensèrent-ils.

Ensuite, il y aurait un groupe dont Fenrir prendrait la tête. Il était impulsif et colérique, mais ce n'était pas des défauts chez les loups. Il était également cruel et sanguinaire. C'était ce qui avait poussé Voldemort à le regarder d'un autre œil. Au moins, Fenrir essayait sérieusement d'être à la hauteur de son statut de loup. Il pouvait lui reconnaître ça. Il lui attribua deux loups, deux jeunes, indisciplinés mais volontaires. Fenrir se sentit honoré alors que les plus jeunes se sentirent surtout inquiet. Juste eux d'eux avec lui ? Ce n'était pas rassurant.

Antonin fut envoyé avec un autre groupe et ainsi de suite, chaque nom fut distribué. Certains eurent de bonnes surprises en se voyant promus en intégrant le groupe d'élite, la garde rapprochée de leur alpha, ce qui était l'un des plus grands honneurs qu'on pouvait leurs faire. D'autres eurent de moins bonnes surprises qu'ils tentèrent de prendre tout aussi bien, parce qu'un refus n'aurait pas été toléré et qu'ils tenaient à leurs vies.

Parmi ces autres, il y avait Evan Rosier. Il se débrouillait bien à la chasse. Il se savait être un assez bon pisteur et un pas trop mauvais rabatteur. Il était moins enjoué lors des raids parce que les proies courraient rarement. Il aimait profondément chercher et poursuivre. Est-ce son manque de cruauté primaire qui n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de leur alpha ? Evan avait tout fait pour se montrer digne d'être un loup de cette meute. Ça voulait dire quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose d'important. D'un autre côté, on lui donnait la tête de ce petit groupe. Il était envoyé comme en exil avec l'ordre de ne revenir qu'une fois un village trouvé ... mais il était à la tête de l'expédition. C'était autant une gifle brutale qu'une légère caresse. S'il trouvait le village assez vite, peut-être qu'ils pourraient réellement réintégrer la meute ? Il n'était pas dupe. S'il était trop long, leur alpha risquait d'être mécontent et personne ne voulait le voir mécontent.

Dans son groupe, on lui attribua Barty, le fou et Augustus, la girouette. C'était des signes évidents qu'ils étaient envoyés loin surtout pour ne plus avoir à les nourrir. Barty était instable, difficile à gérer, compliqué au quotidien et c'était un très mauvais chasseur car il agissait souvent de son propre chef, modifiant les plans de chasses sans même s'en rendre compte. Dans les raids il pouvait se montrer génial mais visiblement, en ces temps de famine, ça ne suffisait plus. Augustus était quant à lui relativement doué pour collecter des informations mais c'était un solitaire qui souffrait dans un groupe aussi grand et qui avait du mal à suivre précisément un ordre. Il pouvait obéir à n'importe qui. Il dormait généralement un peu à l'écart et tout le monde s'en méfiait car il savait tout, sur chacun d'entre eux. Il pouvait les poignarder dans le dos en quelques mots. Il ne connaissait pas le sens du mot loyauté et l'honneur des loups lui était tout aussi étranger.

Evan fit comme s'il était ravi de cet arrangement car se plaindre n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses et il préférait passer pour un imbécile que pour un traitre. Il donna ses premiers ordres pour la préparation des traîneaux. Ils les tireraient derrière eux, laissant des traces visibles. Ce n'était jamais gênant dans un groupe aussi fort, mais pour eux trois, ça pourrait devenir plus problématique. Il voulait qu'ils partent au moins aussi léger que possible. Deux traîneaux pour eux trois et aussi vide qu'ils pourraient les faire. Qu'ils emmènent quelques peaux pour la nuit et du matériel de chasse et de premières nécessités. Rien d'autres. Les richesses diverses issus des pillages ? Qu'ils les laissent au groupe qui restait près du fleuve. Ils n'en auraient pas besoin de leurs côtés. Il passa l'heure suivante à les aider à trier, jetant la majorité des affaires et testant le poids des traîneaux jusqu'à en être satisfait. Augustus semblait fort mécontent, il devrait s'y faire. Barty avait l'air heureux, mais comment savoir avec lui ?

Autour d'eux, d'autres groupes se mettaient en route. Ils iraient moins loin et ils espéraient chasser avant que la nuit ne soit trop noire. Evan n'avait pas cet espoir. Ils pourraient chasser, demain, à l'aube avec un peu de chance. Barty s'impatientait, il tentait d'aller voir les autres groupes, parlait avec tout le monde, ... Evan cherchait à ne pas s'en occuper et terminait la préparation des traîneaux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se dépêcher, malgré la faim dévorante, parce qu'il savait qu'ils risquaient de ne jamais réintégrer la meute. Il n'avait pas envie d'en partir, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à traîner davantage alors que leur alpha était encore là, à les regarder. Il appela Barty pour qu'il se change et enfile son harnais comme Augustus. Evan se réservait le droit de ne pas tracter au moins pour commencer.

Ils allaient partir lorsque leur seigneur l'interpella.

\- Rosier !

Evan s'arrêta, le cœur battant plein d'espoir. Est-ce que son alpha avait changé d'avis ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait rester avec l'un des autres groupes ? Est-ce que finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il valait quelque chose ?

\- Prend donc l'oméga. Il pourra te tenir chaud.

La graine d'espoir qui s'était formée dans le ventre d'Evan se transforma en une boule de glace. Il chercha l'oméga du regard. Est-ce qu'il s'était seulement relevé ? Evan n'avait pas trop suivi après le passage au tabac. Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que le garçon était mort. Il le repéra néanmoins, sur une berge du fleuve. Son pantalon était baissé, dévoilant sans pudeur ses fesses tâchées de sang. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il ne bougeait pas mais en s'approchant, il remarqua que ses flancs se soulevaient irrégulièrement. Il était vivant.

Evan le saisit par un bras -froid, ce bras était glacé- et le souleva sans plus de considération. Il le porta et le lâcha sur le traîneau d'Augustus. C'était un poids mort qui les ralentirait. Et il allait réellement crever de froid s'il ne l'installait pas mieux. Il tira les couvertures et enfouit le garçon dedans tout en rabattant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur lui. Quand il fut à peu près sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas, il lança le départ. Etrangement, il le fit avec le cœur moins lourd qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Cette dernière claque, cette dernière humiliation, avait été comme une révélation. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici. Cet Alpha croyait être proche des loups mais il était surtout cruel, colérique et peu prévoyant. Il consommait tant de ressources. Il détruisait tant d'environnement. Il l'avait peut-être toujours su, mais il se l'avouait à présent.

Ils galopèrent et pour Rosier, chaque foulée le rapprochait de la liberté.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Colis

Note : L'histoire de Draco se poursuit lentement ... et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont très importantes pour moi !

 **Chapitre 6 : Colis**

Draco ne sut pas qu'il avait quitté la meute. Il était dans un tel état d'inconscience que lors de ses rares réveils, il tentait de rejoindre le fleuve ... S'il arrivait là-bas, il pourrait boire. Il avait soif. Il avait terriblement soif. Il se réveilla ainsi plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas près de la rivière mais dans une fourrure. Il devait être dans la couche de quelqu'un. De qui ? A un moment, il avait cru voir Evan, mais Evan ne s'approchait presque jamais de lui ... Il ne l'aurait jamais ramassé. A un autre moment il avait vu Barty. Son visage avait dansé devant ses yeux et son sourire étrange était resté gravé dans sa tête.

Est-ce Barty qui avait glissé de l'eau entre ses lèvres ? Il avait pu boire en tout cas. C'était vraiment étrange, parvient-il à se dire à un moment donné. Quelqu'un, ou peut-être plusieurs personnes, prenait soin de lui. On avait passé un linge humide sur son corps, là où il avait dû se faire dessus ... On avait peigné ses cheveux ... On avait mis de l'eau dans sa bouche et même un bouillon épais. Il s'était étouffé avec d'ailleurs.

Et pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas réussi à réunir assez de concentration ou de compréhension de ce qui pouvait l'entourer pour simplement se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la meute. Les grands feux crépitants, il n'y en avait plus. Les traîneaux formaient des barrières sommaires contre les courants d'airs et ils dormaient tous en tas, sous les couvertures. Draco dormait avec eux. Il servait de bouillotte, conformément à la proposition de l'alpha.

C'était au moment du départ, alors qu'Evan le soulevait sans trop d'attention que Draco parvint à ouvrir ses yeux gonflés et il put voir le vide autour d'eux. Pas de feux de camp. Pas de traineaux dans tous les sens. Pas de toiles en train d'être remballées. Pas de bruits de fond. Ce murmure constant qu'il avait toujours entendu. Le bruit de la meute. Où étaient-ils tous ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis devant ? Il ne comprit pas vraiment. Il fut chargé dans le traîneau et enseveli sans attention particulière. A l'avant, un loup se mit à tirer et ils filèrent à toute allure. Draco se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pourrait courir si on le déposait sur la neige. Il se répandrait sans doute au milieu des flocons avant de s'endormir. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il avait faim aussi, mais il s'endormit.

Un soubresaut le réveilla. Combien de temps s'était-il passé ? Mieux encore, que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'une odeur de cendre. Qu'est-ce qui avait brûlé ? Un village ... En quoi est-ce que c'était un problème ? Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Il se souvenait de Bellatrix par contre qui venait vers lui. Elle avait l'air heureuse. C'était mauvais. Il avait eu peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ? Il se rendormit.

La fois suivante, en se réveillant, il vit quelque chose qui l'empêcha de sombrer de nouveau alors que l'angoisse venait de se cheviller à son corps d'une façon nouvelle. Autour d'eux, il y avait un détail. Ca n'aurait dû être qu'un détail, mais pour un garçon qui vivait dans une meute aussi grande, c'était tellement révélateur ... La neige n'était pas foulée. Ils n'étaient pas en train de suivre la meute, sinon, tout, absolument tout aurait été piétiné. Il chercha, en se hissant à moitié sur le traîneau mais il ne trouva rien si ce n'est une neige propre, immaculée, comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis des années autour d'un campement. En avait-il seulement déjà vu ?

Evan voyant qu'il était réveillé lui fourra un fond de bouillon entre les doigts et laissa claquer un ordre dans l'air. Draco obéit, sans même y faire attention, parce qu'il était l'oméga et que c'était son rôle. Absolument. D'une façon irrépressible. C'était son rôle. Mais pour être l'oméga, il avait besoin de sa meute. Où était-elle ? Il avait envie de poser la question, c'était l'une des premières fois que ça lui arrivait depuis très longtemps, mais il n'osa pas. Ce n'était pas son rôle que de poser des questions. Il n'avait pas à savoir.

Alors à la place, il glana des informations comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il détailla rapidement son environnement. Aucune trace de leur meute, mais ici, il n'y avait que des membres tout à fait moyens et qu'il pouvait identifier. Il n'avait pas été kidnappé par une meute adverse donc, pas qu'une meute adverse aurait pu vouloir de lui. Les omégas sont sans valeurs après tout. Ils sont juste le réceptacle à violence, n'importe qui peut tenir ce rôle ...

Il était à moitié nu sous la fourrure. Ses vêtements étaient encore plus déchirés qu'avant et il avait perdu ses chaussures, à moins qu'elles ne soient posées dans le traîneau où il était installé ? Peut-être. Il n'y avait que deux traîneaux, c'était un équipage des plus réduits. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de loups ici.

Il retomba au fond du traîneau, incapable de rester ainsi redressé plus longtemps. Il observa alors ses doigts et leurs couleurs étranges. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal mais ses yeux lui disaient que ça devait faire mal. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir cette apparence et être totalement indolore. Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, il laissa son regard remonter le long de ses bras, pivoter en direction de son ventre et chercher, à travers ses blessures, à comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer. S'il n'avait pas mal aux doigts -aux doigts noircis par les hématomes- il avait en revanche mal dans un grand nombre d'endroits et son corps ressemblait à une immense courbature. La douleur était de partout. Il avait dû être passé à tabac pour se retrouver dans un tel état. Il se rappela du rire de Bellatrix et de la douleur, éclatante, si violente qu'il avait peiné à respirer. L'alpha avait dû l'utiliser. Consciemment, il savait que c'était un honneur. Il aurait dû s'en sentir heureux et même chanceux que leur alpha s'abaisse à lever la main sur lui. Mais il avait juste eu tellement peur et tellement mal. Il tentait courageusement de rassembler des souvenirs de ce qui avait été une consécration, une gloire à son statut et il ne trouvait qu'un rire qui déchirait l'air, de la douleur et une terreur sans nom.

Mais surtout, que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Il avait eu soif. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir tenté de rejoindre le fleuve pour y boire. Il frémit à cette pensée. Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait été bien incapable de nager. S'il avait glissé dans le lit du cours d'eau, il serait sans doute mort. A moins qu'un autre ne soit intervenu ? L'auraient-ils fait ? Un seul d'entre eux aurait-il plongé pour lui ? Peut-être pas.

Le traîneau ralenti alors que le loup, Augustus, se décalait pour le ralentir sans se faire écraser. Il avait visé une légère bosse pour effectuer son arrêt et il se transforma rapidement. Il s'approcha -nu- du traîneau et donc de Draco, sans aucune délicatesse il le saisit par l'épaule pour le soulever vaguement réveillant de nombreuses douleurs autant dans le dos que dans le torse et dans le bras de l'oméga. Augustus récupéra ses habits, qui avait servi d'oreiller à l'oméga. Ils puaient un peu à présent, une odeur de sang et de maladie, une odeur de faiblesse aussi, mais ils étaient chauds et c'était un luxe sur lequel le loup n'était pas prêt à cracher. Draco l'observa manipuler le traîneau pour l'orienter de la manière dont Rosier le demandait. Ils n'étaient que trois, alors ils plaçaient les traîneaux en forme de U et installait le feu au centre. Si Draco avait le droit de rester dans le traîneau, il serait près du feu aussi, songea-t-il quelques minutes avant qu'Evan ne le sorte de sa cachette. Draco peinait à respirer tant la douleur était importante. Evan lui souffla à l'oreille de se transformer si c'était plus facile mais d'aller pisser loin du campement et d'essayer de ne pas souiller de nouveau le traîneau s'il ne voulait pas goûter à leur colère.

Se transformer n'était pas un moment particulièrement agréable, mais c'était plus une sensation d'étrangeté qui passait en quelques secondes qu'une immense douleur. Ils étaient nés pour se transformer et la magie était douce avec eux. Néanmoins, se transformer sur des blessures n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Loin de là même. Draco le fit, espérant que son corps de loup rampe plus facilement jusqu'au prochain buisson où il pourrait faire ses besoins comme demandé.

Il dû effectivement ramper. A l'aller, ce fut particulièrement difficile. Il découvrit de nouvelles douleurs et s'épuisa à une vitesse alarmante. Au retour, il s'effondra dans la neige et resta ainsi prostré. A moitié évanoui.

Habituellement, personne ne se serait soucié de lui. On l'aurait abandonné à son sort, comme toujours, mais ce soir-là, il se passa quelque chose d'étranges, qu'il ne comprit pas. Evan vint le chercher. Il le porta -très mal d'ailleurs- et le posa brutalement près du feu, dans des couvertures, au chaud. Draco n'avait pas connu ce type d'attention depuis très longtemps et avec le peu de conscience qu'il avait, il se rendit compte que c'était étrange. Le traîneau, la nourriture, les soins divers, ... C'était étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, sans ça, il serait mort d'une hypothermie, loin du moindre loup. Loin de sa meute.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Nourrisseur

**Chapitre 7 : Nourrisseur**

Evan avait tenté d'organiser une première chasse et comme il s'y était attendu, c'était purement impossible ce qui rayait d'office un certain nombre de proies, il avait donc dû changer ses plans. Il avait demandé à Barty et à Augustus de chasser, chacun de leurs côtés et de ramener les prises pendant que lui, pêcherait. Il leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient avaler tout rond les souris comme il goberait les plus petits poissons, mais ils devaient ramener les proies plus importantes comme les lapins s'ils parvenaient à en chopper quelques-uns.

Evan était donc installé au bord d'une petite rivière partiellement gelée par endroit. Les traîneaux n'étaient pas loin, l'oméga se reposait encore dedans. Bientôt il serait en état de trottiner quelques minutes. Il le ferait courir à ce moment-là. Evan n'avait rien dit aux autres, mais il tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de la meute de Voldemort. Quand il serait assez loin, il aurait des possibilités nouvelles. Pour le moment, c'était moins évident. A tout instant un groupe d'éclaireur de la meute pouvait les rappeler. C'était un risque faible, quasiment négligeable, mais un risque néanmoins. Quand il serait assez loin ... Ce serait différent. Beaucoup de choses seraient différentes.

Il eut soudain une idée. Il tira quelques peaux jusqu'à la rivière, les installa correctement puis il y traîna le corps à moitié flasque de l'oméga. Il installa une seconde ligne de pêche qu'il lui fourra entre les doigts. Evan failli grimacer en voyant l'état des dits doigts, pas par compassion, -c'était plutôt naturel qu'un oméga ressemble à ça-, mais parce qu'il aurait du mal à garder la ligne. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui échappe. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du matériel bêtement. Il sécurisa la ligne de son mieux en la lui nouant autour du poignet, avant de choper le menton de l'oméga.

\- Si ça mord, tu réagis.

Un clignement d'oeil plus long lui répondit, Evan s'en contenta. Il se glissa à côté de Draco, sous les couvertures, peu désireux de prendre froid. Voldemort lui avait dit de prendre le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner. Si jamais ils étaient repris et que Draco était mort, ils auraient sans doute des comptes à rendre. C'était pour ça qu'on le lui avait donné, parce que Draco n'était plus apte à assumer son rôle et qu'en attendant, ce n'était qu'un poids.

Draco le savait peut-être lui aussi, mais Evan n'en était pas persuadé. Déjà parce que le garçon avait l'air terriblement comateux, avait-il conscience de quoi que ce soit ? Et puis Evan n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'oméga restait dans la meute. Sans doute un instinct d'oméga qu'il ne possédait pas. Pourquoi ne pas partir quand il y a tant de souffrance à la clé ? Au pire, il risquait quoi ? La torture et la mort pour sa trahison ? C'était déjà son pain quotidien et ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de le surveiller. Draco suivait volontairement. Il faisait réellement parti de la meute ... C'était incompréhensible pour quelqu'un comme Evan qui, en voyant une chance de liberté, préférait s'y glisser avec précaution que de continuer à vivre avec un risque de famine au-dessus de la tête. Incompréhensible à moins que ce garçon soit idiot, peut-être n'avait-il pas d'esprit ? Un simplet pourrait ne pas comprendre qu'il existe une chance de mieux, ailleurs. Peut-être.

D'ailleurs, cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi le garçon écartait les cuisses pour le premier venu, ne résistait jamais à la moindre tentative de saillie et se proposait même directement en échange d'une place au chaud. Seul un idiot aurait ainsi vendu son corps au plus offrant au lieu d'essayer de grimper dans la hiérarchie et de faire d'un autre, l'oméga, le souffre-douleur, l'exutoire de la meute. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Evan en tout cas. Il aurait essayé de séduire les bonnes personnes et de mettre les mauvaises dans des situations compromettantes. Il se serait battu pour ne plus être l'oméga et il aurait sans doute réussi, sans quoi, il se serait enfui. En traversant les bonnes rivières, la piste pouvait être impossible à tenir. C'était faisable. Ensuite, il aurait rejoint un autre groupe de nomade, des bestiaux ou non, peu importe. Il aurait retrouvé la sécurité d'un groupe sans que son honneur ne soit bafoué. N'importe quel groupe de commerçant en entendant son histoire larmoyante l'aurait accepté et puis, il pourrait mentir. Raconter qu'il venait de s'installer dans un village quand un raid avait eu lieu. Il raconterait les cris, les hurlements, l'horreur, le sang, le crépitement du feu, l'odeur ... Il raconterait tout ça comme s'il y avait été car après tout, il avait mené suffisamment de raids à bien pour tout en savoir des craquements des os jusqu'au goût de la cendre.

Le garçon réagit mollement, remuant difficilement des bras. Evan comprit immédiatement et s'empara de la ligne, il vérifia que le poisson était bien ferré puis il tira, le remontant d'un geste souple. Ce n'était pas une grosse prise, mais ce n'était pas assez petit pour être manger immédiatement. Evan tua le poisson en lui enfonçant un couteau dans la tête et le balança dans un panier un peu plus loin. C'était le premier poisson. Le tout premier de leur réserve de nourriture et ils avaient déjà le ventre vide. Ce soir, en repartant, les réserves seraient sans doute à sec, une nouvelle fois. Il leur aurait fallu du riz, des patates ou des carottes pour pouvoir mieux chasser et surtout plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient rien de tout ça.

Quand Evan revint, le garçon était en train d'essayer de préparer la ligne suivante, mais il semblait avoir énormément de mal à se concentrer et à bouger. Evan lui prit son ouvrage des mains, le termina en quelques secondes et relança sa ligne. Il y avait au moins une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer au garçon. Il essayait toujours de se rendre utile. Il travaillait dur, jusqu'à la limite de ses possibilités. A tel point que d'ici quelques jours, s'il parvenait à ressembler assez de conscience et de maîtrise de ses mains, Evan pourrait sans doute laisser le garçon pêcher toute la nuit pendant qu'ils dormaient. Il chiperait sans doute les plus petites proies -qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?- mais s'il ramenait quelques gros poissons, ce serait plus qu'intéressant pour la survie du groupe. Ca pourrait changer bien des choses. C'était dans cette perceptive qu'Evan suivait cette rivière pourtant peu large. Grâce à elle, ils pouvaient toujours pêcher, même si ce n'était que du menu fretin.

Draco ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait du mal à penser mais il fut soulagé que Rosier ne lève pas la main sur lui. Il aurait pu. Il aurait peut-être même dû, vu toutes les maladresses impardonnables qu'il enchaînait, pensa Draco, à un moment de conscience plus important. Mais c'était parce qu'il ne le faisait pas qu'il avait une chance de se remettre. Parce que Rosier faisait attention de ne pas le blesser et parce qu'il prit la peine de le nourrir. Le poisson suivant était ridiculement petit. C'est Evan qui le sortit de l'eau et au lieu de le gober, à la manière des loups, il en croqua un morceau pour bien montrer qu'il passait en premier, puis il lui jeta le reste que Draco avala avec un soulagement manifeste.

Evan ne fit pas de commentaires. Il était bien assez occupé à se demander comment faire des poids offerts par Voldemort de véritables atouts. Quand il vit Barty revenir avec plusieurs énormes lapins dans la gueule, qu'il peinait à porter, il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Barty n'était pas censé être un bon chasseur, il était même catastrophique ... enfin, en groupe. L'homme avança jusqu'au panier où il avisa le poisson unique et ouvrit la gueule. C'est quatre lapins -morts- qui rejoignirent le poisson. Quand Augustus revint, c'était la gueule vide -mais sans doute l'estomac plein estima Evan. Il distribua rapidement les richesses. Le plus gros des lapins pour lui-même. Il se fit passer ostensiblement en premier. Un lapin pour Barty, un autre pour Augustus. Le dernier lapin et le poisson seraient pour demain, au cas où ils ne soient pas aussi chanceux. Il les emballa soigneusement en grognant que c'était le repas de demain pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Evan continua à surveiller la ligne au bout des doigts de Draco. Si ça pouvait mordre encore, ce serait rassurant. Draco s'endormit là, la ligne au bout des doigts, finalement attachée à une branche derrière lui pour qu'il ne la laisse pas échapper. Au milieu de la nuit, il la sentit frétiller mais quand il tenta de la ramener, un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Il avait mal de partout et le froid n'arrangeait rien. Evan qui s'était couché à côté se réveilla et réagit assez vite pour qu'ils ne perdent ni la ligne, ni le poisson. Il n'était pas énorme mais il partit rejoindre le panier. Sans aucune pitié ou compassion, Evan prépara la ligne suivante, utilisant le garçon autant qu'il était possible de le faire dans l'état où il était. Il eut néanmoins la délicatesse de vérifier s'il était bien couvert. Il raviva le feu et se rendormit. A moins d'un mètre d'eux, Augustus et Barty dormaient en tas, grelottant légèrement par moment. L'hivers était toujours particulièrement rude autour d'eux.

Au petit matin, Evan fit cuire les poissons et divisa les parts. La plus grosse part pour lui-même, deux part équitables et à peine plus petites pour les autres et quelques restes pour l'oméga qui mangea avec soulagement. Puis ils chargèrent les traîneaux et repartirent bien vite. Evan voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de la meute de Voldemort et ça, il y travaillait chaque jour.

Ils auraient dû faire des boucles larges pour chercher un village et revenir le signaler. A la place, Evan leur faisait suivre le cours de la petite rivière tout en leur demandant d'avancer aussi vite que possible. Barty était peut-être trop fou pour s'apercevoir que c'était étrange ou peut-être que ça ne le préoccupait pas. Augustus s'en était sans doute rendu compte pour sa part, mais il avait l'habitude d'obéir, alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il remettrait quoique ce soit en cause. Tant que quelqu'un donnait les ordres, ça lui allait. Quant à Draco, il n'aurait jamais osé mais surtout, il était trop mal pour parvenir à formuler la moindre pensée complexe. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à comprendre, c'est que la meute n'était pas autour et ça l'angoissait énormément. Sa meute lui manquait. Par moment, il se disait pourtant qu'avoir cette période pour se remettre de ses blessures était inespéré. Il serait sans doute mort sans Rosier. C'était une pensée vraiment étrange car de tous Rosier n'avait jamais été le plus doux, mais c'était ainsi. Cette escapade angoissante était en train de lui sauver la vie.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Travailleur

Note : merci pour vos reviews !

 **Chapitre 8 : Travailleur**

La couleur de ses doigts et de sa peau en règle générale était en train d'évoluer vers un patchwork de nuances étranges. Draco surveillait ce changement avec attention tout en prenant garde à ses sensations internes pour éviter de forcer sur un bout de son corps encore trop proche de la rupture. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'éviter la douleur mais vraiment de ne pas se blesser davantage.

Draco avait toujours eu l'habitude de gagner tout ce qu'il obtenait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Être ainsi transporté gracieusement, ce n'était pas rien, surtout maintenant qu'il aurait pu se traîner derrière eux, vaguement, de loin, en souffrant mille morts. Avec sa meute, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé. Non, en faites, sa meute l'aurait peut-être laissé pour mort. S'il était trop faible pour les suivre, c'est qu'il n'était pas digne d'être appelé un loup.

Evan avait pris la décision de le garder au repos. Il travaillait la nuit pour payer ça. C'était néanmoins un travail doux. Il devait s'occuper du feu, mais c'était Augustus qui allait chercher le bois pendant que Barty chassait. Draco n'avait qu'à le raviver dans la nuit. Il devait également pêcher. A présent, ses doigts fonctionnaient assez pour qu'il s'occupe des lignes lui-même. Le matin, les autres se réveillaient et pouvaient faire cuire quelques poissons, parfois un seul de taille moyenne, parfois quelques petits, plus rarement aucun. C'était un immense luxe. Cette pêche de nuit leur permettait de tenir la journée avec plus de facilité.

Pour Draco c'était très étrange, parce qu'il avait toujours été l'oméga. Son rôle était la souffrance. A présent, quel était son rôle ? Nourrir le groupe principalement. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était en faites. Il attendait une nouvelle souffrance. Il la souhaitait peut-être. Juste pour que ce soit plus clair. Juste pour être fixé. Juste pour être reconnu comme ce qu'il était : l'oméga.

C'est peut-être pour ça que lorsqu'il vit le poing d'Augustus en l'air, il eut envie de sourire. Il poussa un couinement de souris quand il s'abattit sur son corps alors qu'il tentait de se tortiller dans une position de soumission. L'homme le saisit par les cheveux et lui cria :

\- Je te traîne toute la journée pour avoir ce poisson. DEUX JOURS qu'il y a rien ! Tu le bouffes ?

Plusieurs coups vinrent cueillir son estomac. Il était désespérément vide. Draco avait un peu trop l'habitude de la famine et sa maigreur pouvait en attester. A quelques mètres de là, Barty les observait en riant. Il avait de plus en plus envie de se vautrer entre les cuisses maigres du garçon. Il le ferait peut-être cette nuit ou demain. Il ne se retiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieure dans un toc caractéristique. Plus loin Evan observait en silence. Tout ça lui allait. Ça lui allait même parfaitement.

Il allait devenir l'alpha de ce petit groupe, Draco en serait l'oméga. Il devait juste décider de qui serait digne d'être son bêta. Ce n'était pas un choix évident mais il prendrait sans doute Barty. C'était finalement un très bon chasseur solitaire, il fallait qu'il se rappelle des avantages qu'il y avait à vivre en groupe, sinon, pourquoi ne pas partir ? Augustus mourrait sans doute de faim s'il tentait.

Evan était donc en train de préparer sa prise de pouvoir quand Draco se tortillait en couinant, cherchant à dévoiler sa gorge pour calmer Augustus. Peut-être que s'il voyait vraiment qu'il avait sa vie entre les mains, il se calmerait ? Les coups continuèrent jusqu'à lui couper la respiration. Il ne paniqua pas vraiment mais écarta plus fort les cuisses pour l'inviter à autre chose. Quelque chose d'aussi soulageant que les coups pour beaucoup de loups. Rares étaient ceux qui n'aimaient pas le sexe avec lui. Il avait quelque fois réussi à calmer certains loups comme ça, mais c'était la première fois qu'il tentait avec Augustus et ce dernier aimait un sexe brutal qui laisse des traces dans les hanches.

Au lieu d'avoir l'air intéressé, Augustus eut l'air dégouté, comme s'il voyait trop clairement pourquoi Draco proposait ça. Il lâcha un cri roque en choppant le garçon par les épaules et sans aucune hésitation, il le souleva et le propulsa en direction de la rivière. Draco eut le temps d'un cri bref avant de se retrouver dans la rivière glacée. Ses poumons semblèrent gelés et c'est tout son corps qui se bloqua. Il y eut une seconde, sans doute moins, peut-être un quart de seconde où ses yeux qui étaient restés ouverts lui dévoilèrent le noir de l'eau autour de lui, puis il remua de panique. Il ne savait pas vraiment nager, mais les loups le faisaient de façon inné, alors ses bras et ses jambes le ramenèrent vers l'air. La rivière ne devait pas être très profonde en réalité et elle n'était assurément pas très large, alors il sentit rapidement les cailloux sous ses doigts blessés. Il se tira hors de son lit, frissonnant déjà, glacé. Il avait dérivé sur une dizaine de mètre, porté par un courant suffisant pour que la glace ne se forme pas à sa surface.

Près du feu, Barty riait à gorge déployée et Augustus s'était laissé à l'hilarité générale, même Evan avait un sourire amusé. Draco avait poussé un glapissement très drôle avant le grand plouf. Néanmoins, le gosse allait crever de froid s'il restait dans cet état-là. Malicieusement, Evan proposa :

\- Barty et si tu nous le ramenais histoire qu'il écarte à nouveau les cuisses, après tout, il va falloir le réchauffer.

C'était une façon de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Donner des ordres sur les choses à faire tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles auraient été faites dans tous les cas. La bosse qui déformait ostensiblement le pantalon de Barty était une promesse. Voir le garçon luttait dans l'eau avait fini de l'exciter.

\- Oh oui !, s'écria-t-il tout en riant encore.

Draco ressemblait plus que jamais à un petit rat, trempé et choqué, presque déjà paralysé par le froid. Barty le chopa par un bras et le traîna vers le feu. Draco eut un mouvement de recul qui lui permit de ne pas finir dans les braises alors que l'homme lui arrachait littéralement ses vêtements. Demain, il n'y aurait plus que des lambeaux pensa-t-il alors qu'il finissait entièrement nu devant le regard des trois hommes. Quand Barty tenta de le mettre à quatre pattes, en position de saillie, Draco l'aida de son mieux en poussant sur ses bras tremblants. Il ne fallait jamais résister pendant le sexe ou en tout cas, jamais avec Barty. Trois claques s'abattirent sur sa croupe "pour la réchauffer" et Draco fut soulagé qu'on ne le pousse pas plus près des flammes à la place. Il pourrait compter ses nouveaux hématomes ensuite quand viendrait l'heure du bilan. Pour le moment, il fit surtout attention à détendre son ventre gelé, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de son corps frigorifié pour faciliter la monte brutale qui arriva sans attendre. Barty fut en lui d'une seule poussée et les deux autres rirent un peu plus devant les glapissements ridicules du garçon.

Evan était tout particulièrement satisfait. Avoir un oméga avait quelques intérêts, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que le système de survie de l'espèce ne se déclenche pas dans le ventre du gamin. Une grossesse serait plus qu'indésirable. Il espérait vraiment que ça ne se produirait pas, ça l'obligerait à faire des choses bien désagréables pour se débarrasser de ce poids supplémentaire et il n'était pas sûr qu'il en serait effectivement capable au bout du compte.

Quand Barty eut enfin fini, Draco se sentait comme ravagé. Il n'était pas humilié de sa nudité face aux autres, ni même que leurs yeux aient observé l'accouplement. Ce n'était vraiment pas une première. C'était même plus de l'ordre de l'habitude. Il resta juste transi, toujours glacé, au plus près du feu. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle réaction violente s'il s'en éloignait, alors il resta le plus immobile possible jusqu'à ce qu'Evan ne vienne le chercher. Il l'installa dans un nid de couverture -plutôt froid-, suffisamment près de la berge pour qu'il puisse pêcher. Evan ordonna à Augustus de le rejoindre.

\- Et n'hésites pas à te servir. Le garçon est là pour te faire _plaisir_ , mais laisse-le pêcher si tu veux ton poisson demain.

Augustus hésita un moment. C'était un ordre direct, il sentait bien qu'Evan en donnait de plus en plus, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème alors il se déshabilla, glissa ses affaires dans la couche pour les garder tiède et colla son corps nu à celui, tout aussi nu mais frissonnant de Draco. Il s'endormit ainsi, tout en lui mâchouillant l'épaule par moment, comme pour le marquer de son odeur. Ca faisait partie des choses qu'il aimait faire.

Au petit matin, il y avait du poisson et des cernes épaisses sur le visage du garçon. Il avait mal entre ses fesses, là où Augustus s'était planté une fois pendant la nuit pour une baise rapide. Alors que les autres faisaient cuir leur pitance, Draco s'approcha de la rivière pour se débarrasser des souillures qui collaient à ses fesses et à ses cuisses. C'était glacial et il ne s'était toujours pas réchauffé. Ses vêtements étaient inutilisables et ça, ce n'était pas rassurant pour la suite. Comme s'il avait anticipé, Evan sortit un vieux pull informe et le lui jeta au visage. Draco l'enfila. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça le couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et il avait toujours ses chaussettes et ses chaussures qu'il avait retrouvé au fond du traîneau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était plus qu'il n'aurait cru avoir en repartant ce matin-là.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Alpha

Note : On en arrive au dernier chapitre que j'ai en stock. A partir de maintenant, tout va dépendre de ma motivation ... qui dépends beaucoup de l'enthousiasme de vos reviews j'avoue ^^' On verra bien ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 9 : Alpha**

Quand Evan était petit, il avait perdu sa maman. Elle était morte à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de l'endroit où il était caché. Pas assez loin pour qu'il n'entende pas son cri d'agonie. Elle était la femelle de l'alpha. Son père que tout le monde appelait sobrement "Rosier" était mort lui aussi. C'était ce qu'il se passait quand deux meutes se croisaient. La plus grande ou au moins la plus forte mangeait l'autre. Evan était le seul gosse de la meute, le fils du couple alpha. Il n'était pas bien vieux, pas assez pour prendre le contrôle d'un groupe, c'est peut-être pour ça que le grand alpha noir dont le poil était encore tâché du sang de ses parents ne l'avait pas tué. Ou peut-être parce qu'Evan était malin. Il n'avait pas hésité à se soumettre. Il n'avait pas hésité à prêter allégeance, parce que c'était ça, la vie des loups. L'important c'était de vivre dignement dans leur coutume et d'appartenir à une meute puissante pour être en sécurité. Deux choses que la meute de Voldemort lui avait permis durant un certain temps.

A présent, il était -non officiellement pour le moment- à la tête d'une petite meute de quatre personnes, en se comptant et en comptant l'oméga, ce qui était risible. Le garçon avait peut-être un instinct de survie, il ne savait pas pour autant se battre. En matière de puissance, Evan pouvait donc compter trois loups et pas forcément les plus costauds qu'il aurait pu trouver. Barty était plutôt fluet, presque élastique. Augustus semblait plus épais, mais il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Leur puissance d'attaque était donc relativement réduite. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait éviter les autres meutes, les attaquer par surprise ou se préparer à avoir un véritable problème.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'ils croisèrent la trace d'une autre meute, il préféra bifurquer largement, quittant le confort tout relatif des abords de la rivière et des plaines gelés autour pour préférer s'enfoncer vers la forêt la plus proche. Manier les traîneaux là-bas ne serait pas des plus évidents. Ils allaient y perdre du temps, mais peut-être que ça leur permettrait de sauver leurs vies. Evan fixa de nouvelles règles concernant les feux de manière à limiter au maximum leurs traces. Ce n'était pas évident. Ils avaient froids et faims. Barty continuait à leur rapporter des proies mais Draco et Augustus étaient de véritables poids. Evan chassait plutôt bien à l'occasion. Forcément, les tensions apparurent.

L'air de rien, Evan avait pris tranquillement le contrôle du groupe et il décida de faire de cette période d'incertitude et de famine le moment où il asseyait son contrôle. C'était maintenant ou jamais, avant qu'Augustus ne fasse l'erreur de remettre ses choix en question un peu trop fort, un peu trop clairement. S'il devait sévir, le groupe risquait d'exploser.

Alors, Evan donna de plus en plus d'ordre, de plus en plus clairement, de moins en moins délicatement. Il fit comme si l'obéissance allait de soi, tout en s'assurant toujours que tout était "simple" à suivre. Il ne voulait pas provoquer la désobéissance. Elle arriverait toute seule bien assez tôt.

Elle vint sous la forme d'un feu, trois jours après qu'ils soient rentrés dans la forêt. Ils avaient tous faim. Barty était de plus en plus volatile. Il disparaissait par moment pour choper un rongeur, peut-être plus, il ne ramenait rien néanmoins. Augustus était fatigué. C'était souvent lui qui traînait le gosse. Evan avait dit que Barty devait être allégé pour avoir l'énergie de chasser. Mais Evan, lui, il ne tirait rien, pensait amèrement l'homme sans se rendre compte qu'Evan courait souvent à l'avant, vérifier les pistes, les traces et ouvrait la voie.

Ce soir-là, la faim avait été rejointe par le froid et l'épuisement l'empêchait d'essayer de se réchauffer dans l'oméga. Il avait envie d'un grand feu. Crépitant et chaud. Il en rêvait alors certes, Evan avait dit "non", mais qui était Evan pour décider qu'il devait avoir froid après tout ? En quoi méritait-il son respect ? Lui, il était l'un des loups du grand alpha noir, et son alpha lui laissait toujours faire un feu lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient. Jamais on ne lui avait imposé ce genre d'idiotie.

Alors il réunit les branches les plus sèches qu'il put trouver pour faire son feu. Il ordonna à Draco d'aller en chercher d'autres. Le garçon sortit de ses couvertures, en tirant le pull vers ses genoux tout en grelottant. Il alla courageusement dans la neige, mais il hésitait fortement à obéir. Lui, il avait bien compris. La meute n'était plus là. Celui qui dirigeait, c'était Rosier. C'était lui qui choisissait les chemins, les lieux où ils dormaient et comment ils organisaient leurs journées. C'est lui qui lui avait donné sa nouvelle place d'oméga au sein de cette nouvelle meute. Draco n'était pas vraiment ravi de tous ces changements -mais qui était-il pour les juger ?-, néanmoins il les avait compris. Evan avait dit "pas de feu", s'il le prenait à ramasser du bois, il le punirait sans doute, mais s'il restait près d'Augustus sans obéir, c'était Augustus qui le punirait.

Draco hésita un moment. Il était glacé et restait immobile n'était pas une solution. Il s'avança dans la forêt à la recherche de quelque chose, quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Au bout de quelques pas, il préféra muter plutôt qu'affronter le froid. Quand il revient, le feu crépitait et Evan surgissait des bois, fou de rage. Il éteint rapidement le feu, sourd aux protestations d'Augustus et changea tout en se déshabillant. Le loup qui se retourna dévoilait la totalité de ses crocs. L'attaque fut brève mais très claire pour Augustus. Ils n'étaient plus égaux. Il devait obéir à Evan parce qu'Evan était son alpha. Il avait appuyé son autorité sur lui.

Evan se retourna vers le petit loup blanc et ses branches pleins la gueule. Il grogna un instant avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas du bois pour le feu mais des branches pleines d'une sève comestible. Ils pourraient s'en nourrir. Ce n'était pas idéal. Ce n'était pas ça qui leur remplirait le ventre, mais ce serait toujours bienvenu. Alors il indiqua au garçon de retourner dans ses couvertures, directement dans le traineau, pendant qu'ils préparaient le camp. Ce soir-là, ils se séparèrent quelques rongeurs et les branches de Draco. Ce n'était vraiment pas lourd, mais ils tiendraient. Ils survivraient jusqu'au printemps et là, les choses allaient changer. Les forêts grouilleraient de vies. Ils pourraient manger les insectes sous les pierres, autant que les premières portées naissantes. Ils trouveraient les premiers champignons, les baies et bien d'autres richesses. Ils pourraient se faire des provisions. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. C'est ce que leur dit Evan autour du feu éteint. Il les rassura, parce que personne n'aimait être dirigé par un tyran, alors il leur offrit l'espoir et juste après, il leur expliqua en long, en large et en travers les dangers que représenter les autres meutes pour eux. Il leur expliqua qu'ils seraient dépouillés et laissés pour mort. Il leur dit que tout le monde avait faim en ce moment et personne n'aurait envie de les garder. Il n'y avait que lui, Evan, qui acceptait de prendre soin d'eux. Il se posa en sauveur jusqu'à voir l'admiration d'Augustus qui n'attendait finalement que ça : avoir un nouveau maître.

Du fond des couvertures, sous forme lupine, Draco attendait que la nuit passe. Les grands discours, ça ne le touchait pas vraiment. Avoir le droit de rester au chaud. Avoir le droit de rester à l'abri dans le traîneau. Ça, c'était important. Il savait pourtant que ça ne durerait pas. Il ne pêchait plus la nuit. Il était totalement inutile en dehors de son rôle d'oméga et son corps allait de mieux en mieux, avant la fin de l'hivers, il serait forcé de courir à côté des traineaux et ce serait sous forme lupine assurément. Il n'était plus assez couvert pour pouvoir le faire sous forme humaine.

Il s'endormit finalement en écoutant d'une oreille distraite des histoires sur des meutes surgissant de nul part pour détruire d'autres meutes. Il s'endormit sur les histoires de morts épiques et de meutes survivantes. Rosier assurait qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Ils pouvaient le faire, mais tant qu'une autre meute était dans les parages, il fallait vraiment qu'ils se montrent discrets.

Le lendemain, ils gagnèrent une crête d'où ils purent voir les fumées de la meute dont ils avaient aperçu les traces. Elles étaient loin, de l'autre côté du versant d'une montagne. Rosier choisit de continuer dans une direction opposée et assura que d'ici deux jours si tout allait bien, ils pourraient reprendre un rythme normal. Ce n'était qu'une période de prudence. Ça n'allait pas durer.

S'ils avaient eu une carte pour tracer leur trajet, ils se seraient rendu compte qu'ils étaient en train de partir en direction d'une zone tout à fait nouvelle, loin des secteurs affectionnés par la meute de Voldemort qui partait moins à l'aventure qu'il n'aurait pu y paraître, préférant effectuer d'énormes boucles sur plusieurs années, ratissant des endroits déjà brûlé, trois, quatre, parfois cinq ans plutôt, rarement plus, jamais moins. Voldemort avait ce défaut -ou tout du moins cette particularité- d'aimer ses petites habitudes.

Evan ne serait pas ce genre d'alpha, il le savait déjà. Il préférait avancer en fonction des opportunités et restait discret. Une meute plus grosse serait une sécurité, mais il faudrait toujours respecter un équilibre permettant de s'installer pour chasser un moment. C'était ainsi que ses parents avaient toujours géré et ils n'avaient jamais eu faim. Tout ce que cela imposait, c'était d'être discret et le jour où une meute s'avançait à leur encontre, il faudrait savoir fuir pour sauver leurs vies. Voilà tout.

C'est en appliquant cette philosophie, en avançant doucement, en retrouvant une rivière riche en poisson -un vrai soulagement- et en prenant du temps pour la chasse qu'ils traversèrent l'hivers et en réchappèrent. Le temps avait été long et compliqué. Ils avaient eu froid de nombreuses nuits, malgré le petit oméga qui réchauffait leurs couches et leurs corps. Ils avaient eu faim plus souvent qu'à leurs tours. Cependant, la neige fondait, laissant de grandes flaques humides qui seraient bientôt recouvertes d'une herbe drue et la vie reprenait son cours. Pendant cette fin d'hivers, ils n'avaient pas croisé le moindre village et dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient sans doute pas tenté le moindre raid. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Pas assez forts non plus.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils devinrent une véritable meute aux yeux de Rosier. Une meute de loup chassant pour leurs survies au plus près de la nature. C'était très satisfaisant et tout à fait honorable. Il se sentait de nouveau digne de porter le nom de Rosier, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'il avait eu l'impression de perdre ça. Les raids étaient des moments tout à fait normaux au sein de la vie d'une meute, ils n'étaient juste pas censés devenir le cœur de ce qu'ils faisaient.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Informateur

Note : J'ai écoulé les chapitres déjà écrits, donc à partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre dépends vraiment de la motivation du moment, surtout que c'est une période de l'histoire qui n'est pas évidente pour moi. Alors merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait écrire ce 10ième chapitre !

 **Chapitre 10 : Informateur**

Avec l'arrivée du printemps, ils commencèrent à pouvoir faire des stocks de provisions. Ils faisaient séchés du poisson et de la viande, récoltaient des peaux et ramassaient de très nombreuses choses en forêt. Rosier pensait surtout à l'hivers suivant. S'ils parvenaient à avoir suffisamment de ressources, ils ne souffriraient peut-être pas de la faim. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait au fond.

Quand ils repérèrent les fumées au loin, ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement. Au bout de trois jours, ils se firent une raison : c'était un groupe, sans doute énorme, à priori immobile. Ils auraient dû s'enfuir à l'opposé, mais Evan prit une autre décision. Ils contourneraient doucement les fumées par la crète qu'ils pouvaient observer dans le lointain. C'était une région inconnue, mais en grimpant ainsi ils mettraient un obstacle naturel entre eux et les autres. En cas de problème, ils pourraient dévaler les pentes et prendre de l'avance, peut-être assez pour sauver leurs vies.

Chaque matin, Evan allait sur un point en hauteur pour observer les fumées. Lentement, à force de vérifier leur position, il en eut la confirmation : elles ne bougeaient absolument pas. Il avait conduit sa meute sur les hauteurs, malgré les difficultés à manier les traineaux à leurs suites. Ils avaient chaussé de petites roues pour ne pas les abimer.

Draco aidait à les manier, lentement, entre les pierres et les dénivelés. C'était un travail physique qui lui ravageait les muscles et le laissait à bout de souffle. C'était un travail d'endurance et de courage qu'il accomplit de son mieux. Malheureusement, même en cette période faste, ça ne suffisait pas pour lui apporter un repas le soir venu. Alors, il partageait la couche et l'intimité de Barty et d'Augustus, quasiment à tour de rôle d'une nuit sur l'autre quand ils acceptaient de le laisser se reposer une nuit complète.

De son côté, il ne faisait pas attention à l'itinéraire, trop occupé à observer le sol tout en poussant l'un des traineaux. Le soir, l'épuisement et d'autres formes d'occupations douloureuses venant, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. S'il le prenait, c'était pour se demander où était sa meute. Sa véritable meute. La meute de Voldemort.

Alors il ne savait pas que si les fumées étaient aussi immobiles, c'était sans doute parce que le gros groupe qu'ils observaient dans le lointain était en réalité une ville. Evan n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr et il n'était pas non plus certain de la manière dont il devait gérer cette information. Si son groupe ne pouvait pas faire facilement des raids, à trois loups plus ou moins compétents, ils pouvaient par contre adopter un autre style de vie. Il fallait juste être assez crédible. Les yeux fous de Barty, les légères hésitations d'Augustus qui a présent avait tendance à réclamer son avis avant d'agir et l'état général de l'oméga serait des problèmes. Peut-être que s'il les tenait assez en retrait ça passerait ?

Ce fut ainsi qu'il prit la décision difficile de s'approcher de la ville. Lentement, à pas de loup, tout en récoltant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Lorsqu'ils la virent, là-bas, dans le lointain, ils prirent conscience de sa taille : immense. C'était une ville fortifier à l'extrême, avec un tour de ronde et des meurtrières dans lesquelles on pouvait glisser des flèches, des carreaux d'arbalètes et pourquoi pas, la pointe d'une baguette. Quelques détails néanmoins comme ces portes secondaires pouvant lâcher des meutes entières révélaient le plus important. Il s'agissait d'une ville-loup. La grande porte, ouverte aux quatre vents avec quelques gardes pour en filtrer l'entrée annonçaient la suite : cette ville acceptait le commerce, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un piège.

Avec l'absolue certitude qu'il les retrouverait, s'il partait dans cette ville en repérage avant de revenir, Evan y serait aller de lui-même. Malheureusement, il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Barty. Augustus s'était soumis jusqu'au plus profond de la moelle alors ce fut lui, qu'Evan envoya, tout en le briefant autant que possible.

Durant tout cet entretien, Draco se tenait, recroquevillé contre l'un des traineaux. Il avait mal de partout et tout particulièrement au ventre comme ça arrivait parfois lorsqu'on le prenait trop violement, trop longtemps. L'approche de la ville avait rendu le petit groupe des plus stressé et tous semblaient s'être souvenu, un peu trop précisément, du rôle de l'oméga. Il n'avait pas simplement servi à décharger un désir un peu envahissant, il avait été le défouloir, celui qui accueille peine et angoisse dans sa chair.

Il observa Augustus s'éloigner, presque avec soulagement. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir au fait qu'ils prenaient contact avec une ville. Jamais une meute digne de ce nom ne l'aurait fait, mais il était dans la petite meute d'Evan et il savait qu'elle ne valait rien. Intérieurement, silencieusement, Draco pleurait sa meute perdue. Malgré la douleur, malgré les blessures, malgré la mort qui rodait si prêt, seule une meute vivant dignement pouvait l'aider à devenir un véritable loup.

Augustus était loin de ces considérations-là. Il avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits pour la saison à savoir un haut brun aux manches longues qui tombaient idéalement sur ses poignets. Il n'était ni trop épais, ni trop fin et aucun trou ne venait l'abimer. Ses chaussures de randonnées en cuir épais semblaient neuves, elles l'étaient presque. C'était sa paire de rechange. Son pantalon, un jean, était certes décoloré par le temps, mais il n'était pas encore trop élimé. Evan lui avait fait peigner ses cheveux un peu trop longs et il avait été jusqu'à se débarbouiller la figure et les dessous de bras, pour empester un peu moins, même si l'odorat délicat des loups ne s'y tromperaient pas.

Ce fut ainsi, drôlement endimanché, qu'Augustus avança jusqu'à la ville. Il sortit des bois, se mit à découvert et en essayant de paraître aussi naturel que possible il avança. Intérieurement, il souriait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la meute de Voldemort, il avait perdu quelque chose. Ce n'était pas du pouvoir, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Ce n'était pas non plus de la sécurité, de la nourriture ou du confort. Ce qui lui manquait, c'étaient les informations qu'il pouvait traquer et détenir sur les autres. Il aimait savoir.

Aujourd'hui, en s'approchant de la haute porte en bois massif, il pouvait collecter des informations. Des dizaines, des centaines peut-être des milliers de détails qui lui offrirait un statut tout à fait particulier. Il allait redevenir celui-qui-sait même s'il n'avait rien d'un érudit comme on pourrait l'entendre.

En l'apercevant, les gardes s'avancèrent prudemment et de loin, ils choisirent de le humer. Sans même échanger un mot, ils découvrirent un certain nombre d'informations avant que ce loup inconnu ne soit arrivé jusqu'à eux.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient à deux mètres d'eux, à une distance à la fois respectueuse et prudente, Augustus tenta sa chance :

\- Bonjour, c'est la première fois que ma meute passe dans les environs, nous sommes des commerçants. Est-ce que la ville pratique le troc ?

L'un des gardes, le plus petit et le plus fin, lui répondit.

\- Bonjour voyageur. Oui, nous recherchons des provisions jusqu'au prochain grand froid. Nous fermons nos portes au plus dur de l'hivers. Vous êtes venu seul ?  
\- Ils m'attendent plus loin. Je dois vérifier ce que recherche vos marchands.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard puis s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Ils avaient l'habitude de la méfiance des petits marchands, pas assez nombreux pour se défendre, trop souvent dépouiller et laisser à la mort. Ils envoyaient souvent des éclaireurs en repérage. Peu importe, la grande ville de Osbourne était gardée de l'extérieur autant que de l'intérieur. Chaque hiver, les commerçants prenaient des cours pour se battre et les plus jeunes étaient entraînés contre la menace des raids même s'ils en connaissaient finalement très peu.

En se glissant entre eux, Augustus fut surpris de découvrir une ambiance aussi faste que paisible. Des enfants couraient dans les rues, des couples se baladaient, main dans la main. Très vite, il trouva le centre de l'agitation, la grande place entourée de ses rues commerçantes. Il fit le tour des marchands, allant leur parler pour savoir s'ils acceptaient le troc et qu'est-ce que pourrait lui rapporter une jolie pièce de viande ou une grande peau de bonne facture. Il découvrit les conditions et les commerces les plus avantageux. D'autres auraient peut-être oubliés une partie des informations, mais Augustus avait l'habitude de devoir se souvenir de tout les sales petits secrets, alors il mémorisa les emplacements, les trocs proposés, les personnes qu'il rencontrait et les avantages potentiels.

A aucun moment, il ne laissa paraître son dégoût face à leur mode de vie ou son envie de voir cette ville flamber de l'intérieur. Un bel incendie qui ferait crépiter tout ce beau monde et ne laisserait que des cendres. Il faudrait bien le feu pour purifier un tel endroit, un lieu où les loups se faisaient humains. Loin de ses pensées, son visage restait aussi aimable que possible et lorsqu'il repartit, tout les commerçants et les habitants qu'il avait croisés auraient pu parler de lui comme d'un loup un peu sauvage, venus faire du commerce après un long hivers.

Augustus ressortit sans mal de la ville et doucement, il repiqua dans les bois. Par prudence, il fit de son mieux pour que sa piste se perde loin vers le Nord, avant de regagner sa meute. Il pouvait dire beaucoup de chose, mais Evan avait fait de ce petit groupe, leur meute. Dès qu'il le vit, il alla jusqu'à son alpha pour lui faire un rapport précis et détailler.

Evan ne voulait pas particulièrement troquer la viande ou le poisson dont ils auraient besoin lorsque le froid ferait se terrer toutes les proies. Plusieurs lieux étaient prévus, dans la ville, pour accueillir les commerçants, des petites places qu'Augustus était allée vérifier. C'était des courettes, à ciel ouvert, mais qu'ils pourraient fermer derrière eux. La ville essayait de se faire accueillante pour les personnes qui ne supportaient pas ses murs et son ambiance. Ils pourraient y laisser les provisions et les traineaux à condition de faire un tour de garde pour se protéger des voleurs.

Ensuite, ils n'auraient plus qu'à troquer les peaux et les os, les herbes médicinales et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu cueillir patiemment. Ils pourraient obtenir des hameçons, des lignes de pèches, de la farine, des céréales, du riz et des pates. Des bocaux de converses pleins à craquer des fruits et de légumes. Des choses qu'ils trouveraient difficilement en dehors d'une ville riche. C'était intéressant à plusieurs égards, mais Evan avait une idée très précise en tête. Jouer les commerçants l'intéressait peu sur le long terme. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était une denrée aussi rare qu'impossible à troquer et pourtant, s'il jouait correctement, cette ville le lui offrirait sans aucune contrepartie.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Cueilleur

Note : Je l'ai écrit ! J'en suis moi-même surprise, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment motivé ! :) C'est un chapitre un peu bizarre, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

 **Chapitre 11 : Cueilleur**

Draco se sentait étrangement emprunté dans ces vêtements trop grands. Le pantalon tenait à sa taille fine grâce à une ficelle qu'il avait noué de son mieux. Un pull trop long cachait cette improvisation de dernière minute. Evan avait fait de son mieux pour qu'il ait l'air « normal », normal désignant ici un jeune loup-garou voyageant de ville en ville pour commercer. Tout ce que Draco n'était pas en somme.

Le jeune oméga avait pour consigne de rester prêt des traineaux et de dire le moins de choses possibles aux personnes qui lui poseraient des questions. Si on interrogeait Evan à son sujet, en raison de sa maigreur ou de son comportement des plus inquiets, voir des marques sur sa peau, il répondrait que le garçon avait une histoire tragique. Ce n'était pas rare en soit et les plus méfiants se montreraient alors compréhensif. Ils remercieraient même Evan de la grande générosité dont il avait fait preuve en recueillant le petit.

En attendant, Draco était assis, à même le sol, recroquevillé à moitié sur lui-même, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Une telle ville n'aurait pas dû exister, un grand alpha de la trempe de Voldemort, aurait dû venir et la mettre à sac. Voilà, ce qui aurait dû se produire et pourtant, cette ville était là et lui, il patientait, dans l'une des courettes réservées aux marchands.

\- Barty, tu iras chasser au crépuscule. Il nous faudrait quelques lapins, si tu peux attraper du renard, ce serait une bonne chose également. Draco, tu le suivras avec des sacs. Je veux que tu collectes cette herbe.

Le jeune oméga s'approcha doucement de la main tendue, observant attentivement la petite pousse qui s'y trouvait. Il ne la connaissait pas particulièrement. Elle n'était pas comestible à sa connaissance.

\- Elle pousse au bord de l'eau, tu en prends autant que tu peux, dans ce sac. Tu ramasseras aussi toutes les baies comestibles que tu peux trouver. Tu les mets dans ce panier.

Comme le garçon observait encore la plante, Evan lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Il tira un glapissement de peur et de douleur au plus jeune avant de le lâcher.

\- Tu m'écoutes oui !?

Un hochement de tête rapide le rassura un peu et il reprit. Les baies et autres fruits devraient aller dans le panier et enfin, dans le dernier sac, il pourrait mettre tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur. Alors bien-sûr, dis ainsi cela paraissait simple, mais Evan savait bien que l'oméga n'était pas un collecteur de génie, même s'il essayait régulièrement d'amener des choses aux autres loups de la meute pour les amadouer.

\- Tu peux ramasser des plumes, mais tu dois les stocker bien à plat, pour qu'elles ne s'abiment pas. Tu peux prendre des pierres qui ont cette couleur. Tu vois, ça c'est un silex. Tu peux ramener ça. Tu peux ramasser ce qui se mange et les plantes qui soignent. Si tu trouves des œufs, n'hésites pas non plus, et tu les mets dans le panier. Est-ce que tu as compris ?  
\- Oui.

Le mot fut à peine murmuré par sa voix étranglée. Evan n'en fit pas cas, il se retourna vers Barty en lui demandant de le conduire le plus loin de la ville, à côté de sa zone de chasse et de passer le récupérer avant de rentrer. Il répéta ses instructions au chasseur.

\- Tu ramènes tes proies et le garçon comme ça tu pourras le prendre cette nuit, d'accord ?  
\- Oui, alpha.

Barty eut un sourire tordu alors qu'il se léchait presque les lèvres d'anticipation. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la ville, Evan essayait de restreindre l'accès au _cul_ du garçon. Il répétait assez souvent qu'ils devaient être discrets sur leur manière de vivre, puisqu'ils étaient en territoire hostile. C'était vrai mais Barty avait du mal à comprendre et à s'y contraindre. C'était plus simple pour Augustus qui enchaînait les missions d'explorations de la ville, chose qu'il adorait. Tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était resté à surveiller les traîneaux et surtout leurs provisions, alors c'était Evan qui le faisait majoritairement. Evan qui dirigeait tout dans l'ombre.

Lorsque Barty s'éloigna, conformément aux ordres de leur alpha, Draco le suivit. Il détestait marcher dans la ville. Le sol était pavé. Il le sentait dur et plein d'arêtes sous ses semelles trop fines et par endroit, ce sol était simplement trop plat, sans aucune forme de douceur. Quand certains soirs, Evan permettait aux autres de le prendre, on lui enfonçait le visage contre ces petits carreaux indélicats. Il s'égratignait vite quand il n'en ressortait pas bleuit. Evan s'en plaignait d'ailleurs.

Mais la qualité du sol était le moindre de ces soucis. Il y avait d'autres loups de partout, des moins-que-loups, des presque-humains, qui vivaient d'une façon terrifiante, s'enfermant entre quatre murs, sous un plafond épais comme s'ils avaient peur du ciel lui-même. Parfois, Draco s'angoissait à l'idée qu'ils ne se saisissent de lui et qu'ils ne l'enferment avec eux. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il voulait retrouver sa meute, faute de mieux, il suivait Barty comme son ombre.

Ils marchèrent un long moment à travers les rues jusqu'à atteindre la porte principale. Barty échangea deux mots avec les gardes, leurs indiquant qu'il sortait chasser et qu'il reviendrait après la tombée de la nuit. Puis, ils marchèrent plus longtemps encore, s'éloignant de la ville, de ses bruits et de ses odeurs jusqu'à retrouver la nature profonde de la forêt. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la zone de chasse choisit par le loup. Barty avait fait un détour supplémentaire, conformément aux ordres d'Evan, pour l'abandonner dans une zone marécageuse.

Draco eut envie de le supplier pour ne pas se trouver seul, mais il n'avait pas à le faire et dans quelques heures, lorsque la poigne de l'homme se refermerait sur lui, il rêverait sans doute de ce moment de solitude passé dans les zones humides. Sagement, comme toujours, il se mit au travail. Il se souvenait assez bien de l'herbe que l'alpha lui avait montré. Elle ne poussait visiblement pas en abondance, mais il trouva une première zone assez dense. Rapidement, il se mit à la collecter. Sur le chemin, il ramassa chaque plume qu'il trouva, trois au total, il vérifia les pierres, sans rien trouver et parvint à cueillir les premières baies mûres. Il se permit d'en avaler quelques-unes, tout en observant par-dessus son épaule. Les autres étaient loins et les risques qu'il soit surpris étaient rares.

Le goût était à peine sucré, plutôt acide, mais elles apaisèrent sa gorge trop sèche et remplirent un peu son ventre creux. Draco n'avait pas à se plaindre, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé en ville, les choses se passaient plutôt bien pour lui. Il avait le droit de manger tous les soirs, une petite portion. Il sentait lentement, une petite couche de graisse se formait sous sa peau. Ce n'était presque rien. C'était loin d'être assez pour qu'il ne paraisse plus maigre, mais en glissant ses doigts sur ses avant-bras ou sur ses hanches étroites, il le remarquait de plus en plus nettement. La plupart de ses blessures avaient également disparu. A présent, il ne portait plus que les égratignures et les bleus dû aux séances de saillies les plus violentes.

Cette période aurait dû lui paraître particulièrement faste. Physiquement, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Mentalement, c'était une période horrible qu'il supportait très mal. Il avait peur de beaucoup de choses, parmi elle, il y avait l'abandon. Alors c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il fut si soulagé lorsque l'autre loup revint de sa chasse, plusieurs lapins et autant de renards enfournés difficilement dans sa gueule. Très vite, Draco l'aida et ne déchargeant. Ensemble, ils ramenèrent les victuailles vers la ville.

Draco avait mal aux pieds et l'idée de passer la nuit sous Barty le fatiguait d'avance. Il n'aimait pas ça, d'autant plus lorsqu'il n'était pas motivé par l'idée de dormir au chaud ou d'obtenir de la nourriture. Le sexe, offert aussi gratuitement, sans contrepartie, était d'autant plus difficile.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement, la nuit tombant autour d'eux, se faisant de plus en plus noire, assez pour que bientôt, Draco se sente rassurer d'être près de l'homme qui le violerait durant la nuit. Il avait conscience d'être faible. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre seul. Être l'oméga d'une petite ou d'une grande meute, cela signifiait beaucoup de souffrances, mais il y avait également des choses plus agréables ou accommodantes. Il n'avait jamais à s'inquiéter des autres groupes. Il n'avait pas à faire attention à l'itinéraire. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour les petites choses de la vie courante. Evan le poussait à plus de responsabilité en dehors de celles qui incombaient à un oméga.

Quand ils passèrent la grande porte de la ville, les sentiments de Draco étaient partagés. D'un côté, il y avait le soulagement parce qu'ils rejoignaient le reste de la meute et donc, une certaine forme de sécurité. De l'autre, il y avait beaucoup d'angoisses d'abord à cause de la ville en elle-même, toujours aussi douloureuse et étouffante, ensuite à cause de ce qui l'attendait pour le reste de la nuit. Quitter les petites rues sinueuses pour attendre la courette lui fit du bien. Là, les traineaux étaient mis en travers, comme pour les protéger. Il fallait en faire le tour pour gagner les petites couches qu'ils y avaient installer. Ils avaient obtenu une belle couche de paille pour les isoler du sol et pour rendre le sol moins dur.

Evan gardait les lieux, comme toujours. Son visage était à moitié éclairé par une torche assez proche. Il se tenait, un peu penché vers l'avant, et sa voix douce et chaude s'élevait doucement au rythme de son récit. Assis devant lui, en tailleurs pour la plupart, une petite dizaine de jeunes loups-garous buvaient littéralement ses paroles. Il disait :

\- Courir sous la lune, hurler avec sa meute, chasser tous ensemble, marcher, voir le monde … C'est ça la vie des loups. On ne peut pas simplement renier qui nous sommes. Nous avons le droit de laisser nos instincts s'éveillaient et nous amener un peu plus loin en compagnie de nos frères et de nos sœurs.

Devant lui, les jeunes frémirent, le cœur battant, l'envie de courir revêtu de leur seconde peau leurs faisant horriblement envie. Ils ne remarquèrent pas, Barty et Draco se glisser dans les ombres. Le plus vieux eut l'obligeance d'attendre que la courette se soit vidée de ces drôles d'intrus, qui venaient régulièrement, avant de s'enfoncer dans son corps dans un gémissement de désir rauque. Il le prit, salement, violement, s'en s'inquiéter de la douleur qu'il faisait éclater dans le petit corps de l'adolescent. Il s'amusa des couinements qu'il lui arracha et finalement, lorsqu'il vint dans son corps, il plana … C'était agréable. Tellement bon.

Barty repoussa Draco, devenu simplement moite, si ce n'était humide, malodorant et indésirable. Le jeune loup rampa jusqu'à la paille, les autres n'aimaient pas le prendre dessus pour éviter de la souiller. Draco si glissa, remontant les vêtements pour cacher sa peau meurtrie et quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormit sans aucune autre forme de procès.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Orateur

Note : Nouveau petit chapitre … ce que veux faire Evan se précise !

 **Chapitre 12 : Orateur**

Le mode de vie sédentaire apportait un certain nombre de différences notables à Draco. Par exemple, les journées étaient à présent toujours rythmées de la même manière. Il n'y avait plus cette question, ce lot d'interrogations à propos de l'avenir. Il ne se demandait pas si une longue marche, une session de pêche ou de cueillette ou même un raid l'attendait. Evan l'envoyait bien faire des choses, en faites, il le maintenait même particulièrement occupé, mais tout prenait la lenteur et la stabilité de la ville.

Au petit jour, alors que le soleil éclaircissait le ciel, ils s'éveillaient. Immédiatement, Evan commençait à compiler ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, il vérifiait les stocks et donnait ses premières instructions. S'ils voulaient tenir pour l'hivers, ils devaient accumuler. Il observa les trouvailles de Draco.

Trois plumes, ce n'était pas suffisant mais il les ajouta aux autres qu'il faisait régulièrement collecter lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas issues d'un oiseau qu'ils plumaient eux-mêmes. Les plumes servaient à bien des choses ici, mais elles étaient vendues pour presque rien. En faites, les dernières trouvées avaient permis à Evan de récupérer temporairement un vieux chaudron tout cabossé. Il le rendrait à son propriétaire avant leur départ, avait-il promis.

Evan observa les baies en quantité suffisante et surtout les herbes médicinales. Draco avait trouvé la plante en question. Parmi les choses dont le garçon pouvait être fier, il y avait son sens de l'observation et son obéissance. Evan se méfiait toujours car on disait les omégas sans capacités particulières, mais avec de bonnes explications, précises et complètes, Draco savait s'acquitter de ses tâches. Aujourd'hui, il en aurait une nouvelle, quelque chose d'inédit. Pour en arriver là, il avait fallu troquer, en plus du chaudron, des pots en verre et du sucre en grande quantité.

Assez vite, Evan avait découvert que les baies et les fruits rapidement consommables se troquaient assez mal. Les enfants, en autres, en ramenaient régulièrement de leurs escapades. Par contre, s'il parvenait à faire faire de la confiture à l'oméga, les pots se vendraient autrement mieux. On lui troquerait du riz, du maïs, des bocaux de confit de tomates et d'autres légumes auxquels ils n'auraient jamais accès autrement. Dans le cas contraire, ils pourraient simplement garder ces petites douceurs qui rempliraient leurs ventres dans une certaine mesure.

Draco craignait toujours le feu, alors s'en approcher pour touiller une gamelle, ce n'était pas dans les choses qu'il aurait choisi.

\- Tu remues pour éviter que ça accroche. Tu restes devant, tu restes concentré. Tu as compris ?

Le petit oméga hocha doucement de la tête. Il avait envie de demander « combien de temps », mais il ne le ferait pas. Régulièrement, cet homme qui se prenait pour son alpha lui donnait des ordres terriblement longs à suivre. Il y passait régulièrement des heures.

\- Tu remplis la bassine jusque-là. Quand c'est cuit, tu mets la confiture dans tes pots, tu fermes bien le couvercle et tu les retournes. Puis tu recommences. Je reste à côté. Tu as compris ?  
\- Oui …

Draco frémit. Il savait un peu trop bien que s'il commettait une erreur quelconque, on risquait de le punir en appliquant ses doigts sur le métal bouillant à moins qu'ils ne trouvent une autre forme de torture. En creusant dans sa mémoire, il retrouva plusieurs souvenirs de ce genre de chaudron où cuisait tranquillement des confitures ou d'autres préparations. Dans ce genre de cas, il emmenait du petit bois pour le feu et parfois, il ramenait des fruits avant le début de la préparation.

Evan avait fait un assez gros investissement pour obtenir de quoi faire cette confiture et Draco sentait le poids de son attente sur les épaules, alors il se mit rapidement au travail. Le feu était assez haut et le chaudron était placé idéalement lorsque les premiers intrus pénétrèrent dans la courette.

Ça se passait toujours ainsi. Le premier visage fut celui de Marcus, c'était un garçon à peine plus vieux que Draco. Il était mince et élancé, un véritable ressort sur patte. Il avait ce genre d'énergie vive, celle de la jeunesse, qui avait quitté l'oméga depuis longtemps. Marcus avait toujours pleins de questions au bout des lèvres et chaque jour, il en posait un certain nombre.

Il s'assit doucement, en silence, là où bientôt Evan se tiendrait pour leur parler. Beaucoup de jeunes se serraient là, pour entendre ce que le _commerçant_ avait à dire sur la vie des loups. La plupart ne jetait même pas un coup d'œil à Draco mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous. L'un d'entre eux s'était approcher plusieurs fois déjà. Il s'appelait Olivier, c'était un grand gaillard franc et rieur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco n'osait pas lui répondre. Les autres, Barty et Augustus, lui avaient dit que ça ne servait à rien, que Draco n'était pas très intéressant dans tous les cas. Néanmoins, Olivier revenait souvent.

Alors qu'à côté de Marcus, d'autres jeunes s'accumulaient, Olivier arriva et s'installa devant le chaudron bouillonnant. Evan l'observait faire du coin de l'œil, tout en sachant qu'il devrait détruire cette approche un jour ou l'autre. Il était plutôt satisfait de voir Draco se recroqueviller sur lui-même sans répondre au bonjour enjoué du garçon. Ils n'avaient pas envie qu'ils nouent une amitié ou une quelconque relation d'ailleurs.

La petite troupe se faisait nombreuse lorsque Draco fit brûler la confiture. Barty se mit à rire, d'un fou rire sec, qui ressemblait presque à un ricanement de hyène. Aussitôt, Evan s'approcha comme l'alpha qu'il voulait être, terriblement dominant dans ces attitudes. Le menton haut, l'air dur, furieux.

\- Barty, je te laisse retourner chasser. Ramène-nous des bêtes à fourrure.

C'était avec des fourrures qu'il payait la majorité de leurs achats et il en aurait besoin pour remplacer le sucre qui venait d'être gaspillé bêtement. Le rire de Barty s'essouffla alors qu'il tournait un regard mauvais vers Draco. Il venait tout juste de finir de préparer les peaux de la veille. La viande des renards lui servirait d'appât, derrière ces carcasses, il y avait beaucoup de travail. Les loups-garous répugnaient souvent à manger la viande des prédateurs même si en période de disette, elle finissait dans les préparations. Si on l'envoyait chercher du renard, c'était avant tout pour leurs peaux. Dans un reniflement menaçant envers Draco, l'homme se leva et partit sans faire plus d'histoires. Si cette nuit, on lui permettait d'aller et venir entre les reins du garçon, il lui ferait payer son erreur chèrement.

De son côté, Draco faisait de son mieux pour rattraper les choses, n'hésitant pas à se brûler le bout des doigts en manipulant frénétiquement le chaudron. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle erreur il avait fait, tout avait l'air d'aller bien et soudain, la confiture avait changé de couleur et d'odeur. Le nez fin des loups ne permettait pas ce genre de choses.

\- Elle est brûlée. Nettoie tout et recommence.

Draco frémit tout en acquiesçant, aussi sagement que possible. Il allait être puni, durement, sans doute après le départ des jeunes gens qu'Evan tentait de charmer. A côté de lui, Olivier, avait l'air embêté pour lui, mais il ne saisissait pas bien la gravité de la situation. Il savait, d'une manière un peu confuse, à quel point le gâchis de ressource pouvait être ennuyant pour des marchands. Mais il ne comprenait pas les risques que le plus jeune encourait, alors il tenta maladroitement de lui remonter le moral après qu'Evan soit reparti expliquer les détails de la préparation des peaux aux autres. Il disait

\- Les peaux sont la ressource principale des trocs. Donc on doit chasser les proies, les vider et faire attention à chacun de nos gestes pour pouvoir préparer correctement leurs peaux. On ne peut pas les chasser n'importe comment si on veut des peaux de bonnes qualités. Un coup de croc mal placé et au lieu d'un bonnet, on ne pourrait faire qu'un protège cou. Il faut de la minutie et de l'adresse.

S'en trop l'écouter, écartant sa voix comme si ce n'était qu'un bruit de fond, Olivier marmonna :

\- Ce n'est qu'un peu de sucre et des fruits, c'est pas bien grave … ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux qu'on ré-essaie ensemble ?

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, il ne lui parlait quasiment jamais, restant des plus sauvages. Olivier ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui, s'il venait, c'était en faites moins pour le voir que pour surveiller les plus jeunes. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le marchand et sa bande, ils dégageaient un truc qui mettait ses sens en alerte. C'était sans doute à tord après tout, les ainés leur avaient permis l'accès de la ville, les plus jeunes apprenaient à se défendre et beaucoup adoraient les discours d'Evan.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez que la chasse, pour nous, ce n'est pas qu'un moyen de manger ou de se vêtir. C'est une partie très importante de ce que nous sommes. Les loups chassent. Et ceux qui ne peuvent pas ou ne peuvent plus apprennent à rendre service à leur meute autrement, c'est comme ça qu'une meute vit.  
\- Tu chasses aussi alors ? demanda Cassius d'une voix étrange, comme nouée par l'émotion.  
\- Bien-sûr ! J'ai envoyé Barty chasser aujourd'hui, tout seul, car c'est un bon chasseur en solitaire, mais la plupart du temps, nous chassons en groupe. Vous n'avez jamais participé à une grande chasse ?

Evan savait que dans les villes, la chasse était réservée aux élites, les petits loups, les jeunes, étaient plus envoyés vers de l'artisanat ou même, vers la culture des jardins intérieurs, de véritables zones vertes dans lesquels poussaient les fruits et les légumes qui nourrissaient tout le monde. Beaucoup de ceux qui se tenaient devant lui était destiné à devenir des fermiers. Une véritable honte à ses yeux. Mais il se força à jouer la surprise, comme pour leur montrer que les rabaisser à ça, à des « non-chasseurs » n'avait aucun sens.

\- On nous dit que ce n'est pas notre place. Marmonna Marcus en réponse.  
\- Des jeunes loups, aussi fort et vaillant que vous ? Vous adoreriez ça. Renfiler la proie, l'identifier, la traquer, sentir ce moment où elle nous a vu, où elle fuit devant nous … ou au contraire, entendre les rabatteurs se faire voir et rester dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive tout droit dans nos crocs ! Ce moment où vous savez que vous venez de prendre une vie qui nourrira votre meute, votre famille … C'est tellement bon. On ne devrait pas vous voler ça.

Un murmure se répandit entre les jeunes loups-garous présents. Effectivement, de quel droit est-ce que les autres leurs interdisaient d'être eux-mêmes ? Chasser en meute, ça avait l'air exaltant, pourquoi les anciens et les dirigeants gardaient-ils ça pour eux, sans accepter de partager ? Evan se retint de sourire.

\- Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire quoi faire. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez et puis … je suppose qu'il y a pleins de satisfactions à rester dans une ville aussi belle.

Il se tut un moment, dans un silence des plus parfaits, avant de reprendre dans un soupir qui se voulait las.

\- Des satisfactions que je ne suis juste pas apte à comprendre.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Adorateurs

Note : j'ai un peu de mal à écrire cette histoire et plus précisément cette partie en ville. Je sais qu'il y a un peu moins de « Draco » mais c'est vraiment une partie importante pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)

 **Chapitre 13 : Adorateurs**

Chaque jour, alors que les jeunes s'accumulaient face à Evan, Olivier revenait. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait tant, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Quand il entendait les autres parler du marchand, il entendait la joie et l'envie dans leurs voix. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce marchand et ses avis sur la vie, les fascinaient autant ?

La vie, ici, n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. C'était monotone et les courses-poursuites des plus jeunes dans les rues ne parvenaient pas tout à fait à les égayer. Les hauts murs qui les protégeaient paraissaient parfois les engloutir. Oui, mais malgré tout, ici, ils ne souffraient pas du froid, ni de la faim. Ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais en danger. Les seuls qui l'étaient, c'était ceux qui sortaient chasser au loin, là où les plus jeunes n'avaient pas le droit d'aller.

Alors oui, les perspectives d'avenirs n'étaient pas forcément réjouissantes, mais ce n'était pas si mal. Olivier faisait parti de ces sportifs qui rongeaient leurs freins, mais il avait trouvé le moyen de se dépenser en inventant des sports divers. Il organisait des équipes et même parfois, de véritables compétitions qui courraient sur des semaines et des semaines, parfois plus encore. Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour tout le monde.

Olivier ne savait pas vraiment comment mener son enquête, mais il avait l'intuition, un peu étrange, que Draco pourrait être la clé qui lui permettrait de comprendre. Le jeune homme était constamment couvert de blessures. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à ses parents, Merry et John Dubois, ils avaient à peine sourcillé. Ils lui avaient dit :

\- Peut-être qu'ils viennent de le récupérer ? Les marchands accueillent parfois des victimes de raids.

Alors bien-sûr, cela expliquait les blessures, l'attitude du garçon et même le fait qu'Evan le tienne tellement occupé. Il devait gagner sa pitance. Mais à force de venir, encore et encore, Olivier avait commencé à noter les incohérences. Draco avait peur de mal faire, il avait semblé terrorisé lorsqu'il avait fait brûler cette stupide confiture. Ça pouvait s'expliquer. Par contre, sa démarche, si saccadé, proche d'une boiterie sévère qui était mystérieusement apparue le lendemain était réellement étrange.

Sur le coup, Olivier avait laissé courir. Il n'était pas habitué à repérer les signes de maltraitance. Mais depuis ce jour-là, il remarquait les bleus, les économies de mouvements et tout ces détails qui montraient un problème. Draco ne lui lâchait pas un mot. Pourtant Olivier insistait régulièrement.

\- Salut. Ca va ?

A chaque fois, Draco détournait le regard et il se rapetissait sur lui-même.

\- Cette après-midi, j'organise un concours. Les participants devront se transformer et courir le long des murailles le plus vite possible. C'est une course de relais. Il faut des équipes de trois minimums, j'ai une équipe incomplète. Tu veux venir participer ?

Le regard, gris clair, se fit encore plus fuyant. Draco détestait ces moments-là. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la moindre interaction. L'attitude collante de ce loup-garou le perturbait. Olivier ne fleurtait pas. Il ne semblait pas chercher de relation sexuelle. Il ne lui demandait rien d'autres. Il se contentait d'essayer d'établir un lien que Draco ne désirait pas. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Si tu ne veux pas participer, ce n'est pas grave, mais tu pourrais venir encourager les autres ? Les spectateurs s'installent sur la grande place. C'est plutôt sympa.

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent, douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas aller sur la place. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de loup-garou dégénérait qui apprécié de vivre avec des toits au-dessus de la tête ! Mais au-delà de tous ça, il n'en avait simplement pas le droit. Evan ne voulait pas qu'il se rapproche des autres. Il avait déjà été puni pour ses contacts avec Olivier.

Doucement, il se pencha vers les autres membres de sa meute comme pour demander leur soutien. Il ne l'obtient pas, bien-sûr. Barty lui fit un sourire de travers qui lui promettait uniquement des souffrances. Evan l'ignora complètement. Quant à Augustus, il était sans doute déjà au milieu de la place. Draco était donc seul pour gérer la situation. En restant silencieux, il parvenait à faire fuir presque tout le monde, mais Olivier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre.

\- Je me disais juste que ça te ferait du bien de … voir d'autres personnes. Tu sais, si tu veux, tu pourrais venir avoir moi.

Le ton du jeune loup-garou s'était atténué pour atteindre un murmure. C'était comme un secret, une confidence ou peut-être une promesse. La promesse qu'il pouvait l'appeler au secours et qu'il répondrait présent. Evan pouvait bien rouler des mécaniques devant les autres, ici, il était faible et isolé. Si les anciens décidaient de garder Draco et de chasser le reste du groupe, ils le feraient.

Mais le jeune oméga se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même sans savoir comment fuir la situation. Si Evan croyait qu'il voulait fuir, il le condamnerait à des souffrances terribles. Draco n'avait pas envie de vivre ça. Il voulait se remettre et être utile, assez utile pour recevoir une félicitation peut-être ou un repas plus conséquent ou même un vêtement chaud. Evan en avait déjà acheté pour lui ici, un pantalon épais, gris-vert. Il avait même ramené un haut à manche courte, pour la saison chaude. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il aurait un bonnet, une écharpe ou une paire de chaussettes. Le rêve serait d'avoir des gants pour les longues nuits de pèches.

Comme s'il avait remarqué son trouble, Evan l'appela auprès de lui. Il le faisait rarement pour ne pas l'exposer à la foule. L'alpha préférait que Draco reste quasiment invisible la plupart du temps, mais il allait devoir composer avec le comportement de cet Olivier.

\- Rince les bocaux qu'on nous a ramener. Frotte bien dedans, il faut qu'ils soient propres.

Aussitôt, les petites mains trop blanches se mirent en action, ramassant le panier remplis de bocaux et allant au petit point d'eau prévu dans la courette. Ça ne valait pas un lac, mais l'eau avait l'avantage d'y être un peu moins froide.

\- Nous réutilisons tout ce que nous pouvons réutiliser. Ici, ce sont les bocaux usagés que les gens de votre ville nous ramènent. Dehors, ce sera chaque élément d'une carcasse, jusqu'à ses os pour faire des peignes, des bijoux et d'autres petites pièces que nous troquerons. La viande impropre, nous l'utilisons pour faire des pièges ou des appâts. Rien n'est jamais perdu. Notre énergie est au service de ce retour vers la nature. C'est ça, la vie des loups, vous comprenez ? Nous sommes parties intégrante de la nature. Nous la réduisons pour qu'elle puisse fleurir de nouveau, encore plus belle. Nous tuons pour préserver les proies et pour que ceux qui restent aient davantage à manger. Et tout ce que nous trouvons, nous l'utilisons à bon escient. Je pense que c'est un principe de vie très important, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point vous pouvez l'appliquer ici, mes enfants. Les murs de cette ville, vous empêchent bien des choses … J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une compétition cette après-midi ?

\- Oui, il y en a souvent … répondit Cassius, toujours aussi attentif et intéressé.  
\- Qui d'entre vous participe alors ?

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent, timidement.

\- C'est génial ça. Vous allez pouvoir vous dégourdir un peu les pattes, je suppose. Ca se fait sous forme de loup n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Celle-là oui, mais c'est pas tout le temps le cas. Là, c'est une course de relais.

Evan leur fit un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-encourageant avant de leur répondre.

\- C'est une très bonne chose. Je suppose que vous avez fait vos équipes avec attention, mais écoutez bien. Ce que vous allez ressentir, en courant et en passant le relais, la joie, l'excitation, l'enthousiasme, la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose pour votre groupe, c'est exactement ce que l'on ressent au sein d'une meute. Alors profitez en vraiment. On peut venir vous encouragez n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, répondit Marcus.  
\- Parfait, je serais là et j'espère que vous me montrerez à quel point vous êtes des loups exceptionnels.

Dans la petite assistance, des sourires fleurirent. Ils aimaient bien ces compétitions amicales, mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait une saveur toute particulière. Leur mentor allait les observer et les jauger. Ils allaient pouvoir lui montrer qu'ils avaient beaux grandir en ville dans des conditions qu'ils jugeaient déplorables, ils étaient néanmoins des loups-garous dignes de ce nom. Le problème, ce n'était pas eux. Le problème c'était la ville, les anciens et les règles interminables qui pesaient sur leurs épaules.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les tremblements d'épuisement de Draco qui manipulait en douceur les bocaux, terrorisé à l'idée d'en briser un en le laissant s'échapper. Il les séchait tout doucement, presque avec amour, mais surtout avec une minutie terrible dans l'espoir d'échapper aux punitions.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus le sourire narquois de Barty, comme si courir en rond dans une ville avait la moindre similitude avec la vie d'une meute, pensait-il. Ces gamins, lui, il avait l'habitude de les voir cramer. La plupart ne méritait même pas un kidnapping. Ils n'étaient ni assez obéissants, ni assez puissants pour en valoir la peine. Barty ne dirait rien, Evan le lui avait formellement interdit. De toute façon, alors que ces bons villageois s'entasseraient dans leur place centrale, lui, il repartirait chasser. Il reniflerait une piste et la remonterait doucement. Il se ferait discret, malin et incisif pour qu'au premier coup de croc, l'animal meurt. C'était ça, la vie des loups. C'était ça, rendre service à sa meute. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec une stupide course de relais. Barty ne comprenait pas trop ce que Evan cherchait à faire, mais ce dernier le laisser se _décharger_ dans le garçon, alors peu importe.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas davantage les yeux d'Augustus qui passaient sur eux sans trop les voir. Ce loup semblait à présent être un gars de la ville. Il s'était adapté, il avait tissé des liens et si personne ne semblait vraiment l'apprécier tout le monde le connaissait. C'était lui qui venait chercher les provisions. C'était lui qui errait dans les rues sans but apparent. C'était lui qui venait chaque jour sur les places centrales pour regarder les vieux discutaient autour des tables placées à l'ombre d'un arbre ou peut-être pour observer les enfants qui couraient jusqu'à s'en écorchait les genoux, tantôt sous forme humaine, tantôt sous forme lupine. Contrairement à l'alpha, Evan, il n'avait pas de charisme et à peine l'avait-on vu, qu'on avait tendance à l'oublier puisqu'il était totalement inintéressant.

Non, la petite troupe attablée devant Evan buvait ses mots comme s'ils étaient des plus sacrés et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils faisaient abstraction de tout ce qui les entouraient. Ils vibraient à ses paroles. Ils rêvaient de ces mots et de cette vie, loin, là-bas, à l'extérieur.


	15. Chapitre 14 : coureurs

Note : j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 **Chapitre 14 : coureurs**

La petite place avait peu à peu changé d'ambiance alors qu'elle se remplissait. Les loups-garous aimaient la compétition et chacun avait son équipe préférait. Même ceux qui suivaient ça de loin en profitait pour venir parler avec les uns et les autres. Parmi eux, il y avait Augustus, seul dans un coin et Evan qui se tenait avec quelques autres commerçants. Les confitures et les peaux plaisaient beaucoup, les herbes médicinales étaient une très bonne chose. Certains lui avaient amenés d'autres échantillons d'herbes qu'ils auraient aimé avoir. L'alpha discutait donc des prochaines commandes avec attention, sans trop s'intéresser aux préparatifs du concours.

En haut des murailles, les jeunes s'étaient rassemblés par petits groupes de trois. Olivier avait tracé une limite visuelle pour montrer la zone de relais. Les coureurs allaient devoir faire le tour complet des murailles et revenir jusqu'ici.

Cassius avait réuni deux autres compères. Eddie n'était pas vraiment son ami, mais c'était un gagneur. Il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour réussir, ce qui en faisait un coéquipier de valeur. Le troisième John était une brindille, fine et élancé.

Marcus avait choisi de réunir une équipe mixte avec la jeune Fay et Cormac, un sportif de premier plan. C'était des jeunes qui venaient parfois voir Evan. L'alpha connaissait de vue les personnes de ces deux équipes et à l'heure dites, il essaierait de suivre leurs courses. Il comptait également observer les autres et noter, tout particulièrement, les gagnants. S'ils étaient assez jeunes, assez malléables, il les approcherait.

Un certain nombre de jeunes qui s'accumulaient là devaient avoir le même âge que Draco, c'était un problème. Ils auraient peut-être du mal à faire la part des choses. Ils ressentiraient peut-être de l'empathie … S'ils partaient sur cette mauvaise pente, Evan ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose et ça lui compliquerait réellement la vie. Il allait devoir faire une sélection drastique avant même d'essayer de refermer son emprise sur eux.

Marcus se tenait au bord du vide, au-dessus de cette petite foule qui s'agglutinait sur la place. D'ici, on distinguait les silhouettes et même les traits principaux des visages mais pas assez pour les reconnaitre à coup sûr. L'odeur ne pouvait pas les aider et finalement, Marcus remarqua que ceux qu'il identifiait le mieux étaient ceux dont il voyait la démarche, l'allure, … C'était une espèce de signature, habituellement invisible noyée sous trop de détail et qui, depuis ces hauteurs vertigineuses, devenait criarde.

Il cherchait Evan du bout des yeux. Le marchand avait dit qu'il viendrait, il n'avait pas dit quelles équipes il encouragerait. Cormac venait de temps en temps dans la courette, Fay était passée elle aussi, mais les filles repartaient souvent. On disait que les choses étaient plus difficiles pour elles dehors, parce que bien des loups voulaient leurs faire des petits ou profiter de leurs corps. Alors les demoiselles s'entassaient dans les villes, rendant leurs absences d'autant plus fortes à l'extérieur.

Olivier toussota pour attirer l'attention à lui. Tout le monde se tut, Olivier c'était une force tranquille, presque immuable, mais les autres jeunes l'écoutaient. Il jouait assez souvent les arbitres parmi ses amis et camarades. Il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. S'il avait grandi dans une véritable meute, il serait devenu un loup-garou des plus intéressant et honorable se disait parfois Evan, mais la vérité c'était que ce garçon était pourri par la ville, pourri jusqu'à la moëlle.

\- La course est validée lorsque chaque membre de votre équipe aura fait le tour complet des murailles. La zone de relais se situe ici et uniquement ici. Vous avez le droit de commencer à courir avant d'avoir attraper le relais mais vous devez l'avoir en main et que votre coéquipier l'ait lâché avant de sortir de la zone de relais. Si ce n'est pas respecter, je vous rappellerai pour que vous reveniez à la zone. Oh et Kenneth, tu ne me fais pas la même que la dernière fois hein ? Pour tout le monde, si je vous rappelle et que vous ne revenez pas, c'est perdu. Soyez fair-play, n'oubliez pas que c'est une course, pas un combat de rue. Que les premiers se mettent en position.

Si Kenneth avait bredouillé qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu tout en en rougissant, ce fut le seul murmure qui s'éleva pendant le petit rappel aux règles d'Olivier. Sagement, les équipes se placèrent, alignant leurs premiers coureurs qui se transformèrent immédiatement. D'en bas, Evan identifia le le pelage de Cassius qui débuterait visiblement la course de son équipe. Quelques autres louveteaux intéressants en feraient de même. Ils n'étaient pas bien grand et ils étaient tous plutôt gras à ses yeux, mais c'était ainsi pour les loups des villes. Plus de graisses que de muscles. Peu d'endurance, peu de courage mais parfois, parfois seulement, beaucoup d'envies.

\- 3. 2. 1. Partez ! hurla Olivier.

Dans l'instant, les canidés s'élancèrent dans un sprint effréné. Ils peinaient un peu à cause du relais qu'ils tenaient à pleine gueule, les empêchant d'haleter comme ils auraient pu le vouloir. Ca restait un bon exercice. Quelqu'un comme Barty devait s'y prêter régulièrement, à chaque fois qu'il ramenait des proies.

Barty avait souvent des choses en gueule. Il aimait ça. Alors que les loups s'élançaient, dans la courette, à l'abri des regards, Barty avait saisi l'épaule de l'oméga entre ses dents humaines. Il serait fort, assez pour que le sang affleure à la peau mais pas assez pour la percer. Pas encore. Le garçon était nu sous lui, il haletait, comme s'il cherchait difficilement son souffle. C'était le cas. Le bras enroulait autour de sa gorge serait suffisamment pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Ce n'était pas le pire, pas vraiment, puisque l'homme qui recouvrait son dos le prenait durement, sans s'inquiéter de son envie ou même de savoir s'il était assez lubrifié et par la lune, il ne l'était pas ! Ce bruit qui sortait péniblement de sa gorge, à la recherche d'une goulée d'air, au bord de l'épuisement, était très similaire au bruit que produisait les coureurs alors que Cassius prenait la tête de la course. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Les couinements aigues que l'autre homme lui arrachait, les plaintes, les larmes et les mouvements saccadés de son corps poussé par celui de Barty n'avait rien de similaire avec ce que vivait les autres.

Quand le loup le lâcha enfin, la trace sur son épaule était profonde, et Draco retomba comme un pantin désarticulé. La vue de son corps si pâle, si fin, proche de la maigreur maladive en réalité, excita son bourreau qui décida de recommençait. Il avait rarement le droit de faire une telle chose en pleine journée, mais personne ne viendrait, même pas Evan. Il n'était pas forcé de savoir et puis, il devait s'en douter. Les laisser ensembles, c'était prendre de très gros risque qu'un coït ait lieu. L'absence de raids pesait lourd sur le moral de Barty et même s'il trouvait une forme d'accomplissement dans la chasse, Draco l'aidait à … patienter.

Sa besogne finit, Draco s'éloigna doucement, en rampant, pour rejoindre la zone de couchage, moins rude sous son corps. Au dernier moment, Barty le saisit par le pied et le tira derrière lui. Le menton de Draco se cogna contre le sol, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'autre loup-garou l'avait déjà trainé sur presque deux mètres.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, Barty lui avait vidé un bac d'eau dessus. Draco s'était écrasé un peu plus au sol et ce fut ainsi qu'il fut abandonné. Tremblant, trempé, blessé dans son corps et dans sa chaire. Il attendit un bon moment, après le départ du plus vieux, avant d'oser bouger pour se sécher doucement. Ses vêtements resteraient humides un long moment. S'il avait trop froid, il serait toujours temps de se transformer.

A l'extérieur, autour des murailles, les derniers loups se démenaient pour rattraper leurs retards. Leurs pattes, épaisses et puissantes, produisaient un bruit assez important. L'écume au bord des babines, le regard fou, ils s'arrachaient au sol pour quelques foulées supplémentaires. Ils étaient presque au bout d'eux même et assurément au bout de la course.

Le premier à franchir la ligne d'arrivée fut le jeune Lee, un loup au pelage sombre qui explosa d'une joie authentique. Il venait rarement voir Evan, mais il était passé une fois ou deux, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'approcher davantage. Il faudrait agir en douceur, mais dès à présent, il devait commencer à leur montrer que certaines étaient plus importants que d'autres. Marcus et son équipe arrivèrent deuxième. Cassius et la sienne gagnèrent la quatrième place. Ils étaient déçus, mais les équipes étaient nombreuses, presque tout les jeunes participaient, et ils avaient vraiment fait de leurs mieux.

En bas, la petite foule applaudit tout le monde, plus pour la beauté de la course que pour féliciter les vainqueurs. L'air de rien, les anciens observaient ces compétitions amicales et les plus sportifs, les meilleurs recevraient sans doute, tôt ou tard, des propositions de postes plus avantageux. Quelqu'un comme Lee et ses comparses pourraient peut-être un jour former un petit groupe de messager, chargé de rejoindre les villes les plus proches. C'était une pratique très dangereuse, elle était donc rare, mais certaines ressources en valaient la peine. Ils échangeaient surtout des graines et quelques outils d'artisanats précis. Tout le monde ne disposait pas d'excellents forgerons, sans parler des ressources nécessaires à ce type de pratique. Les mécanismes les plus fins pouvaient rapporter des dizaines et des dizaines de sachets de graines, parfois des médicaments et d'autres produits très difficiles à produire. Mais ils n'en étaient pas là, pas encore en tout cas.

L'un des anciens s'approcha, un certain Connor. C'était l'un de ceux qui se méfiait le plus des marchands et autres passants. Il mettait des années avant d'offrir sa confiance et même ainsi, il gardait une forme de soupçon.

\- Evan ! Que pensez-vous de ces petites réjouissantes ?

Son sourire était faux, comme celui qu'arbora Evan en réponse.

\- C'est très … folklorique. Alors je trouve ça assez amusant à observer. Vous en faites régulièrement ?  
\- Tout au long des années nous avons différentes compétitions et tournois. Nous entraînons nos jeunes pour les mauvaises saisons. Ils rendent notre ville forte.

Il y avait un ton d'avertissement dans la voix de l'ancien, un ton de confidence également un peu comme s'il lui disait : si vous me ramenez une meute de sauvage à nos portes, vous vous briserez dessus.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'avoue que je suis toujours surpris par le gabarit des loups des villes. Nous marchons toute l'année, par tous les temps, ça nous forge des corps secs. Ici … Vous avez des loups … charmants.

Ils se sourirent poliment, comme si derrière leurs mots, les insultes n'étaient pas proches. Evan jouait un jeu dangereux, mais il trouvait ça des plus amusants. Il ne comptait pas revenir par ici dans tous les cas. Pas après ce qu'il aurait fait. Oh avec un peu de chance, il serait toujours le bienvenu, mais il aurait sans doute trop à y perdre. Encore quelques semaines, peut-être moins, et ce serait temps de boucler leurs bagages, leurs traineaux pleins de vivres.

Ils étaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, lorsque quelques coureurs vinrent à la rencontre de l'alpha pour savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé. Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il les félicita devant Connor. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Sentinelle

Note : je galère un peu, mais on va voir où veut en venir Evan :) J'espère que son plan vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 15 : Sentinelle**

La belle saison était passée, lentement, tranquillement. Les arbres des forêts avoisinantes commençaient à brunir doucement et bientôt, bien trop vite, les premières neiges tomberaient. Evan avait déjà décidé de partir dès que le premier flocon tomberait, s'ils ne quittaient pas la ville d'eux-mêmes, les anciens les chasseraient. Puis, avant que la neige ne se fasse épaisse, ils relèveraient les grandes grilles qui les protégeaient pour commencer le lent siège. Bien-sûr, quelques loups de chez eux, des chasseurs, continueraient d'approvisionner la ville en viande fraiche et peut-être même avec le fruit de leurs cueillettes tardives, tant qu'ils le pourraient.

Ensuite, les meutes les plus rudes et les plus terribles à l'image de la grande meute de Voldemort viendraient à leurs portes, réclamant un tribut en vivre et en sang. C'était en anticipant ces horreurs que les anciens fermaient les portes au plus tôt. Il n'y avait qu'avec l'abondance des beaux jours qu'ils pouvaient se permettre un certain relâchement.

Pour Evan, les grands froids signifiaient une longue course pour rester dans des zones clémentes. Ils chasseraient tout l'hivers, même au plus dur et s'ils trouvaient des plaines abondantes, cela suffirait. Mais vivre ainsi de la chasse était une chose difficile pour tous et c'était en prévision de cette disette qu'il avait choisi de mettre un tel plan en œuvre. Il était temps de débuter.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça, qu'un beau matin, Evan ordonna de réunir toutes les affaires et commença l'inventaire. Ils n'avaient plus rien à troquer, de ce point de vue-là, ils étaient devenus des plus pauvre. La marmite avait été rendue la veille, les bocaux restants avait été troqué, mais les prix explosés à présent. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour l'hivers et céder de la nourriture devenait moins évidents. Augustus avait tout de même rapporté des sacs de céréales ce qui était une denrée très importante.

Evan notait les bocaux pleins, les sacs de denrées sèches, il notait le salé, le sucré en classant simplement les produits en fonction de la manière dont ils rempliraient les ventres. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce type de tâche, même s'il avait vu plusieurs fois les loups-garous de la meute de Voldemort le faire. Il ne connaissait pas exactement leurs calculs, mais durant tout l'été, il avait pris la peine de noter ce que chacun consommait pour avoir une idée de ce dont ils auraient besoins. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour tenir jusqu'au printemps suivant, c'était une évidence.

Autour de lui, qui manipulait doucement leurs provisions, les jeunes restaient agglutinés, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas manquer le moindre de ses gestes. En faites, ils étaient inquiets, l'un d'entre eux, le petit Lee que Evan avait abordé doucement jusqu'à en faire l'un de ses _disciples_ , finit par demander :

\- Ca veut dire que tu pars ?  
\- Et bien oui, je ne peux pas rester à tout jamais ici … et puis vous savez, être immobile aussi longtemps, ce n'est pas bon pour les loups. Il est largement temps que je reparte à la nature. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé ici … et je ne pourrais pas imposer ça à mes loups. Je suis le garant de leur bien-être et ils ont vraiment besoins de sortir … de courir … de vivre.

Evan disait cela, l'air de rien, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience que les jeunes loups autour de lui appréhendaient l'hivers. Autant durant le printemps, les portes s'ouvraient et ils pouvaient enfin sortir, pas loin, pas souvent, mais ils pouvaient s'éloigner un peu. Ils pouvaient effleurer du doigt : la liberté. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus ni liberté, ni marchand aux histoires charmeuses sur ce qu'était censé être la véritable vie des loups-garous.

\- Tu vas nous manquer. murmura Cassius du bout des lèvres.  
\- Vous allez me manquer aussi. Vous êtes des jeunes géniaux. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici … Après … Y'aurez bien une autre solution mais je comprends qu'elle ne soit pas évidente pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous lancer si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous et dehors … Dehors ce n'est pas un cocon douillet qui vous dorloterai. Dehors la vraie vie.

Les jeunes s'entreregardèrent du coin des yeux, un peu honteux d'avoir peur, lorsque le premier se lança.

\- Je suis sûr d'être prêt. S'il-te-plait Evan … laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Evan leva les yeux vers Cassius. Il avait les yeux brillants et le cœur battant la chamade, plein d'espoirs. L'alpha dissimula son sourire et fit de son mieux pour prendre un air contrit et ennuyé, comme si cette situation était à la fois imprévue et peu souhaitable.

\- Oh … Cassius … Tu ne te rends pas compte. On a peu de vivres et nous suivre … ça voudrait dire que tu m'acceptes pleinement comme alpha et que tu acceptes de te dédier à la meute. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à autant de sacrifice. Il faut vraiment que tu prennes le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre une telle décision. D'accord ?

Cassius baissa la tête, il n'était sans doute pas à la hauteur, en effet, mais il pouvait essayer. Il pouvait faire des efforts, écouter, obéir et faire de sa meute, son nouveau monde. Un autre jeune tenta :

\- Comment on peut faire pour te prouver que c'est vraiment ce qu'on veut ?

L'alpha se redressa un peu, tout en se grattant le menton, d'un air pensif. Il garda sa bouche tordue en une grimace qui se voulait sérieuse et dubitative.

\- Il n'y aura pas de retours possibles. Si vous venez avec moi, si je vous prends dans ma meute, on partira. J'ai prévu d'aller vers le sud pendant un moment, nous quitterons les alentours de la ville et vous ne la reverrez pas. Alors si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, si vous voulez courir avec nous, faites vos adieux et vos sacs. Demandez des vivres à vos familles et rejoignez-moi, à la porte, demain matin, au levé du soleil. Mais ne le faites que si vous êtes sûrs d'en être digne. Je ne veux ni pleurnicheurs, ni couards, ni des êtres qui ne valent pas mieux que des chiens dans ma meute. J'espère que c'est bien clair.

Depuis un moment déjà, Evan s'amusait à souffler le chaud et le froid. Au début, il leur avait promis monts et merveilles, avant de commencer à introduire vraiment l'aspect des contraintes et la soumission qu'il allait leur demander. Il n'avait pas besoin de rêveur, il voulait des guerriers, des chasseurs, des membres lambdas qui seraient la force et la puissance de sa nouvelle meute.

Il reprit son inventaire tranquillement puis il commença à vérifier l'équipement de chacun. Augustus avait réclamé de meilleures chaussures et il avait eu sa paire. Les semelles étaient bonnes, la pointure était parfaite. Avec un peu de chances, elles feraient la totalité de l'hivers, peut-être même plus. Barty ne voulait pas grand-chose de plus, mais Evan avait choisi d'améliorer son traineau pour que les patins soient plus maniables. Ça allègerait sa charge ou la charge de celui qui le traînerait en tout cas. S'il pouvait faire tourner les jeunes recrues, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Draco avait reçu plus de vêtement qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, c'était beaucoup de récupérations, mais ils étaient là. En bref, l'alpha avait profiter de cet été pour dorloter les autres membres de sa meute, et bien-sûr, il ne s'était pas oublié. Il avait un nouveau manteau, très pratique pour la chasse et la pêche, et de nouvelles chaussures qui permettraient de conserver un rythme important sous forme humaine.

Dans l'après-midi, son inventaire se termina sur une bonne note. La quantité d'aliments lui convenait en l'état, ça ne suffirait pas mais c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pensait en réunir. Il n'avait plus qu'à se reposer et demain, demain matin, au petit jour, il saurait si l'entreprise qu'il avait mis en place durant tant de semaines avait fonctionné.

Il se coucha au milieu des paquets et observa autour de lui. Barty avait décidé de faire une sieste. Il ronflait un peu, doucement, le corps avachi. Augustus n'était pas là, il devait flâner en ville. Il avait aimé cette ambiance particulière et cette profusion d'informations à collecter. Retourner à la solitude des plaines et des montagnes, retourner au silence, ça allait être dur pour lui. Il regretterait la ville.

Il ne se passa rien de plus durant cette journée. La plupart des habitants aurait l'impression qu'ils auraient disparut du jour au lendemain. Lorsque le ciel s'était éclaircit, avant le lever du soleil, la petite meute s'était réunie à la porte. Les gardes les avaient observés, l'air mécontents. Mécontents, ils l'étaient. Un certain nombre de jeunes attendaient ici, des sacs remplis à ras-bord sur le dos, ils comptaient visiblement partir.

Si Evan n'était pas surpris en soi, il fut plutôt content de les trouver si nombreux. Le jeune Lee, rapide comme l'éclair et malheureusement encore plus bavard, se tenait là. Evan l'avait choisi, contrairement aux autres, mais ça, le garçon l'ignorait. Derrière lui, il y avait bien entendu Cassius et Marcus, l'alpha aurait été déçu dans le cas contraire. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour eux. Un autre sportif était présent, Cormac. Si Evan était davantage surpris, il n'en dit rien. Il acquiesça seulement et ils partirent comme si de rien n'était.

Dans la journée, les villageois qui n'étaient pas encore au courant découvrir la liste des absents. Les jeunes avaient prévenu uniquement leurs familles. Certains pleuraient, d'autres étaient en colère. Parmi eux quelques-uns avaient apostrophé les anciens pour leur demander comment ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir une telle chose ! Perdre autant de jeunes, c'était perdre la relève, c'était s'affaiblir !

Longtemps après leurs départs, Olivier se demanderait encore s'il aurait pu le prévoir. Bientôt, il serait choqué en s'apercevant que parmi ceux qui étaient restés, plusieurs s'en voulaient. Ils avaient la sensation d'avoir loupé la chance de leur vie. La chance de faire parti d'une véritable meute et de devenir de _vrai loup_. Pour Olivier, c'était insensé. Cette ville, leur ville, elle avait besoin d'eux, tous les habitants auraient besoin d'eux pour les prochains hivers et être un vrai loup, c'était plutôt resté fidèle à ces valeurs et à leurs familles.

Au-delà de ce fanatisme qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se demandait s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, avant que le pire ne se produise, pour les arrêter. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu s'interposer ? Leur dire quelque chose comme : « ouvrez-les yeux ! Ce type vous manipule ! Il veut juste se servir de vous ! Vous ne valez rien pour lui et si un jour il vous arrive quoique ce soit, il ne se retournera même pas pour vous ! » Il ne l'avait pas dit et à présent, il était trop tard.

Néanmoins, à partir de ce jour-là, Olivier grimpa chaque matin sur les murailles pour en faire inlassablement le tour, observant l'horizon et guettant l'ombre d'une silhouette. Si l'un des sien revenait, même au plus dur de l'hivers, il voulait le voir pour lui porter secours. Il n'abandonnerait pas.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Amant

Note : j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! N'oubliez pas, vos commentaires, vos avis, vos messages, c'est ce qui me motive le plus ! :)

 **Chapitre 16 : Amant**

L'idylle ne dura pas. La première course avait été agréable, même enfilé les harnais pour tracter ces traineaux lourds, à tour de rôle, n'avait pas suffit à les refroidir. Dormir coller les uns aux autres, sur des peaux miteuses -le temps qu'ils en chassent de nouvelles avait dit Evan-, c'était folklorique, mais déjà un peu trop différents de leurs lits. Le lendemain matin, se réveiller aux aurores fut un peu plus dur. Quand ils demandèrent à Evan, pourquoi ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour chasser, sa réponse n'avait pas tarder.

\- Les villes sont des poisons. Elles consomment trop, les proies fuient, elles s'éloignent et bientôt, il n'y a plus grand-chose. On pourra chasser de véritables proies demain ou peut-être après-demain. Pas avant. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours essayer d'attraper des mulots.

Aucun des garçons n'avait envie de manger un mulot entier. Ils rêvaient de grandes carcasses et de morceaux choisis, mais visiblement, pour l'instant ils devraient se contentaient de peu. Evan permettait que très peu de conserves soient ouvertes, alors à la fatigue s'ajouta la faim. Augustus et Barty n'avaient pas l'air d'en souffrir, Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient habitués. Mais pour les autres garçons, c'était plus délicat. Voyant qu'Evan n'allait pas passer ses journées à les abreuvait de récits encourageants, les jeunes tentaient différentes approches. Lee avait essayé de s'approcher de Draco, en vain, le garçon le fuyait et son comportement lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Marcus et Cassius avaient tenté de parler avec Barty, puisque c'était lui, le principal chasseur, mais Barty était fou et très vite, ils le comprirent. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Les déconvenues continuèrent et lentement ils comprirent qu'ils étaient partis avec un fou, un asocial, un garçon traumatisé et un alpha … autoritaire. Evan affirmait et puis, c'était à eux d'obéir. Il les avait prévenus et pourtant, ça faisait mal.

Au bout de quelques jours de ce traitement, les jeunes étaient à la fois démoralisés et bien trop loin et avancés dans leurs choix pour oser faire demi-tour. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'Evan l'aurait permis par ailleurs. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois devant eux, Barty choppa Draco par le poignet pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Il l'avait déjà à moitié déshabillé sous leurs regards médusés lorsque l'alpha avait craché :

\- Fais ça plus loin.

Barty avait semblé surpris un moment, de cette surprise qui habite parfois les fous quand ils se font rattraper par un éclat de lucidité. Il avait regardé les nouvelles recrues et leur avait sourit tout en se léchant doucement les lèvres. Ouais, pas devant eux.

Draco couina lorsqu'il le tira encore, pour l'éloigner, il l'entraîna jusqu'aux arbres les plus proches puis, il força le garçon pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes et plaqua une main contre sa bouche avant de lui murmurer :

\- En silence, garçon. Ce soir, tu dois te taire.

Entre les traineaux, près du feu, les jeunes n'osèrent pas dire la moindre chose. Il savait depuis longtemps que Draco était étrange, bizarre, traumatisé aussi. Que devaient-ils en conclure ? Draco et Barty étaient-ils en couple ? Si c'était le cas, le loup était bien trop brutal et il avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de faire l'amour en s'exhibant. C'était gênant, dérageant même. Mais en dehors de ce moment qui ressemblait plus à un viol qu'à autre chose, ils n'avaient aucun geste l'un pour l'autre. Alors ils attendirent qu'Evan leur parle, qu'il leur explique, mais l'homme ne dit rien. Il ne meubla pas le silence et derrière le crépitement du feu, ils purent distinguer les halètements bestiaux de Barty.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Barty revint, seul, il s'affala au milieu d'eux, l'air satisfait mais encore à moitié défroquer. Il n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur. Il sentait le sexe et la transpiration. Les jeunes s'agitèrent un peu. Lee se tournait fréquemment vers le coin de forêt où Draco avait disparu. Ce dernier mit un certain temps avant de revenir, il s'installa dans un coin de l'immense nid qu'ils formaient, près d'Augustus et alors que tout le monde se couchait, il en fit autant, sans faire d'histoire. Il ne se plaignit pas. Il ne demanda rien, même pas à boire alors que ses lèvres sèches se craquelaient légèrement.

Les nouveaux venus dormirent mal. Ils avaient des questions pleins la tête, le sol était dur sous eux, les ronflements légers les réveillaient quand ils étaient aux portes du sommeil et les mouvements les gênaient d'autant plus. Au petit jour, ils observèrent Draco qui se rechaussait avec une certaine lenteur. Les tremblements du garçon, son regard bas, ses étrangetés, tout semblait prendre un nouveau sens, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûr. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était juste un garçon bizarre, en couple avec un fou. Peut-être que les conditions rudes les rendaient tous un peu paranos.

La journée fut dure, surtout parce qu'ils quittèrent les grandes plaines pour s'engager à l'assaut d'une petite colline. Il n'y avait plus de chemins et ils devaient éviter chaque pierre un peu trop importante. Pour cela, ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs. Evan, à l'avant, traçait la route, cherchant la meilleure piste. Augustus avait enfilé un harnais, il tractait comme un bœuf. Cormac, si discret en avait fait de même. Les autres poussaient et manipulaient les équipages.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le plateau, ils eurent la bonne surprise d'y trouver un petit lac. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ils purent s'y désaltérer et même, comble du luxe : se laver. Après la dure montée, la fatigue était intense, néanmoins, leur joie était telle que la plupart des jeunes se mirent à se poursuivre tout en se jetant de l'eau dessus. Dans son coin, sagement, Draco commençait à préparer les lignes qu'il utiliserait cette nuit. S'il parvenait à avoir du poisson pour demain ou peut-être pour ce soir, s'il était extrêmement chanceux, Evan serait content.

Cassius remarqua que le jeune oméga c'était immédiatement remit au travail. Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'eux autres. Décidément, il ne le comprenait pas, mais peu importe. Il reprit la bataille d'eau un petit moment avant de s'écrouler au sol en riant. Cet endroit était magnifique. Les reflets dans l'eau la rendaient scintillante et les collines autour présentaient des milliers de nuances … Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aller dans un tel endroit. Il n'avait rien à voir avec leur ville. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu une telle chose.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas avoir froid ce soir … vous devriez aller chercher du bois.

Ils se tournèrent vers Evan. L'alpha souriait doucement devant leur insouciance, mais il était largement temps de se remettre au travail. La nuit tomberait vite. Il ordonna à Barty et à Augustus de placer les traineaux de manière à pouvoir pêcher cette nuit. Ils placeraient plusieurs cannes que Draco surveillerait.

Lee fut le premier à revenir, les bras pleins de petites branches, idéales pour démarrer le brasier. Visiblement, les garçons commençaient à retenir quelques petites choses. Une forêt s'étalait sur l'autre flanc de la colline. Demain, ils resteraient là et Evan commencerait à les entraîner. En attendant, il fallait s'organiser pour passer une bonne nuit. Ça impliquait un bon couchage, un feu crépitant et un bon repas. Autant de choses qu'il pouvait fournir.

\- Draco, dépêches-toi.

Le garçon accéléra immédiatement, plantant plusieurs bouts de bois de manière à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas durant la nuit. Il y attacha les lignes, fortement, en espérant qu'elles ne lui échappent pas. En casser certaines lui arriverait un jour ou l'autre, il suffisait d'un poisson trop puissant ou d'un débris trop lourd dans lequel l'hameçon s'accrocherait. Il serait puni pour ça, douloureusement, fortement … alors il fallait faire attention pour, au moins, repousser l'échéance.

Assez vite, une ligne tressauta, avant même qu'il ait fini de tout installer. Il se saisit de la ligne et la sortie. Ce n'était que de la petite friture, mais il la ramassa néanmoins, le tua puis l'enfourna dans un petit sac de toile. Il était trop petit pour être vidé en soit. D'un geste sûr, il réarma la ligne et recommença. Le jeune oméga aurait aimé que cette capacité qu'il développait petit à petit lui permette de devenir un autre. Il aurait aimé devenir un nourrisseur, digne de valeur. Il ne l'était pas pour autant.

Le feu commença à chauffer l'air. Il montait haut vers le ciel et éclairait une belle zone autour d'eux. La nuit tombait et visiblement, les poissons du lac n'étaient pas méfiants. Ils mordaient et Draco s'avérait sans pitié. Il n'en relâcha pas un seul.

Ce soir-là, Evan le laissa manger une partie des petits poissons qu'il avait attrapé. Ils avaient tous été grillés sur place, immédiatement. Lee adorait le poisson, il s'était régalé tout en observant du coin de l'œil la gestion des cannes. Il tentait d'apprendre pas mal de choses différentes, peut-être que ça lui serait utile, un jour ou l'autre.

Après le repas, lorsque la nuit noire s'était abattue sur eux, Evan avait conclu :

\- Cette nuit, Draco pêchera et entretiendra le feu. Quant à vous, dormez. Demain sera une grande journée et j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas.

Là-dessus, il se coucha tranquillement, tirant l'une des peaux sur lui. Barty n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le rejoindre, blottissant ses pieds endoloris près du feu. Augustus rassembla quelques affaires pour en faire un oreiller. Les jeunes mirent un peu plus de temps pour s'installer et pour s'endormir.

Couchés-là, ils avaient le ciel pour décors et les crépitements du feu pour fond sonore. Si certains se laissèrent tomber dans le sommeil rapidement, d'autres étaient plus troublés. Draco avait marché autant qu'eux. Il avait poussé les traineaux de toutes ses forces avec eux. Il avait transpiré, ses muscles avaient tremblés, il avait trébuché des dizaines de fois, comme eux. Et pourtant, Evan avait ordonné pour qu'il enchaîne avec une nuit blanche à pêcher. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en plaindre après tout, ça avait déjà bien compléter le repas du soir et ce serait sans doute appréciable d'avoir des proies fraiches demain matin, au lever du jour … Néanmoins, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le garçon était traité ainsi, mais ils avaient tous la désagréable impression que se prononcer en sa faveur serait des plus dangereux. C'était sans doute une idée bizarre qui s'expliquerait plus tard. Après tout, si Draco couchait avec Barty, il devait y gagner un grand nombre davantage. Peut-être qu'Evan ne faisait qu'équilibrer les choses ?

Lorsque le soleil se leva, le garçon avait des cernes épaisses, mais sa besace était remplie par des proies abondantes. C'était une bonne journée qui commençait.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Éclaireur

Note : on est dans des petits chapitres, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

 **Chapitre 17 : Eclaireur**

L'alpha avait choisi de débuter par Marcus, parce que c'était un garçon curieux qui était toujours prompte à poser des questions. Alors autant commencer avec lui. Dès l'aube, Evan l'avait prit à part pour lui proposer de passer un moment ensemble. Le jeune n'avait pas semblé aussi heureux qu'il l'avait espéré, visiblement, les premiers jours pesaient lourds sur leurs morals.

Heureusement, le coin qu'ils avaient trouvé avait l'air prometteur, ils pourraient souffler un moment. Evan lança à la cantonade :

\- Nous allons en forêt. Je vous laisse pêcher un moment. Vous pouvez vous reposez. Ce soir, nous chasserons.

Puis il tourna vers le jeune homme et l'invita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent une partie de la clairière jusqu'à atteindre les arbres. Evan ne dit pas le moindre mot avant de trouver deux gros rochers moussus où il s'installa. Il devait lui parler un moment avant de poursuivre :

\- La vie dans une meute peut-être assez difficile … Je sais que c'est dur pour vous en ce moment, mais il y a aussi des bons côtés comme la chasse. J'ai remarqué que tu étais plutôt curieux. Est-ce que tu as déjà été en forêt ?  
\- Non … C'est la première fois.  
\- Ok, alors … Quand on chasse, il y a plusieurs étapes importantes. La première, c'est de connaître le terrain et pour ça, on a besoin d'éclaireurs qui repèrent les pistes. Il faut savoir vers où seront les gibiers et il faut connaître leurs espèces pour savoir leurs habitudes. Ensuite, il faut se mettre en positions et attendre que les rabatteurs nous envoient les proies droit dans la gueule.

Marcus se mordilla la lèvre. Est-ce que l'alpha avait prévu de le faire devenir l'un des éclaireurs ? Ce serait dur, il ne savait même pas marcher dans les bois. Il trébuchait, les branches se prenaient dans ses vêtements, il foutait un sacré bordel. Comme s'il lisait dans sa tête, Evan lui répondit :

\- Même si tu les fais fuir, les proies reviendront. Tu ne seras pas un chasseur à l'affut, pas avant longtemps, mais pour ce que je vais te faire faire, ça devrait suffire. Aujourd'hui, on va marcher un bon moment. Si on trouve des trucs à cueillir, on les prendra. Par contre, quand on repartira on ne parlera plus. Il faut que tu apprennes à écouter les forêts. Donc tu vas écouter, tu vas essayer de marcher le plus discrètement possible et je te montrerais les pistes. Tu as des questions ?  
\- Euh … qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver dans ce genre d'endroit ?  
\- Des cerfs, des chevreuils, des sangliers, … On va chercher des grosses proies. On reste sous forme humaine autant que possible. Allez, en route.

Ils repartirent tout aussi vite. Marcus avait du mal, mais il essayait de suivre à la trace son alpha. Il tentait de poser les pieds dans son sillage pour faire craquer un peu moins de bois au bout d'un moment, Evan s'arrêta et lui montra une trace dans la boue. Deux traces plutôt ovales, assez impressionnantes. Du bout du doigt, il montra la trace suivante et ainsi, ils suivirent la piste un petit moment, jusqu'à la perdre.

La balade se transforma en randonnée, lentement, alors qu'ils quittaient l'orée du bois pour s'enfoncer dans une forêt profonde où la lumière peinait à transparaître. L'ambiance était étrange. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la ville qui semblait toujours grouiller d'une vie artificielle. Ici, la vie venait de de partout. Elle était dans la mousse, dans la terre, dans les arbres et les diverses plantes qui cohabitaient ensemble. Elle était également dans les oiseaux qui pillaient joyeusement au-dessus de leurs têtes, de plus en plus indifférents à leurs présences, signe que le jeune s'améliorait. Un moment Marcus s'arrêta, fermant les yeux et savourant ce moment. Pour la première fois depuis le départ, il touchait ce qu'il avait espéré en quittant Osbourne : la liberté.

Il rattrapa son alpha, doucement et le suivit pour une marche qui dura plusieurs heures encore. Quand ils sortirent du bois, Marcus fut surpris par la luminosité ambiante.

Le reste de la meute était là. Draco semblait à moitié endormit contre l'un des traîneaux, mais ses doigts étaient toujours en contact avec une ligne. Les autres avaient sortis de quoi pêcher également et visiblement, la collecte était bonne. Augustus avait vidé les plus grosses prises et il avait commencé à les faire cuire, faisant crépiter leurs peaux et dégageant un doux fumet.

Quand les autres jeunes de la ville les virent arriver, ils furent surpris. Surpris de voir leur ami, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Marcus semblait heureux. Vraiment très heureux.

\- Juste à temps pour le repas, si c'est pas parfait !

S'écria Evan d'une voix forte, comme si les autres n'attendaient pas son retour. Il s'installa immédiatement, tout en jaugeant du regard les jeunes. Marcus deviendrait un bon éclaireur. Il parvenait visiblement à se rappeler des bases quand on prenait le temps de lui montrer et s'il n'était pas discret en forêt, à force de pratique, ça viendrait. En attendant, il servirait d'éclaireur et de rabatteur.

Ce midi-là, tout en mangeant du poisson, ils discutèrent joyeusement.

\- Il y a pas mal de traces en forêt et le lac a l'air très poissonneux. On va rester ici quelques jours. Si vous voulez vous installer un peu plus, c'est le moment. Augustus, je te laisse construire une cabane, qu'on ait un toit en cas de pluie. Tu peux montrer aux jeunes comment faire. Ce serait bien de commencer à préparer des soupes pour la petite friture. On a encore des bocaux, qu'on les remplisse au maximum, le reste, il faudra le saler.

L'idée de l'abondance de nourriture fit plaisir aux jeunes. Ils allaient avoir quelques journées de repos. En faites, découvrir pleins de choses leur plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Marcus était entouré par ses amis, ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement, à voix basse. Les autres lui parlèrent de la pêche. C'était un peu dégoûtant, mais ils aimaient bien le poisson. Marcus de son côté, leurs retraça les différentes empreintes sur le sol, pour leurs montrer à quoi elles ressemblaient. De temps à autres, Barty intervenait, les surprenant, pour corriger une empreinte que ce soit en matière de forme ou de tailles. C'était un très bon chasseur, mais il serait le seul à ne pas participer ce soir. Evan avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête avec ça, il y avait trop de chances que Barty fasse tout foirer. Il voulait que la première chasse des jeunes se passe bien. Il encadrerait les rabatteurs et Augustus mettrait les autres à l'affut. Barty garderait les traîneaux et pourrait continuer de pêcher avec l'oméga. Ou peut-être le baiser, peu importe.

\- Marcus a fait du super boulot ce matin.

Le jeune homme sourit, heureux d'être flatté de cette manière. Ses copains le charrièrent un peu en le bousculant et il se mit à rire. Il était content. Vraiment très content.

\- Cet après-midi, j'aimerai que vous en fassiez autant. Augustus, après la cabane, j'aimerai que tu montres à Cassius et à Cormac le rôle d'un chasseur à l'affût. Prévoit qu'ils risquent de se faire déborder. Lee, Marcus, je vous laisse au camp. Ce soir, vous aurez besoin de jambes.

Il ne demanda rien à Draco. Le garçon mangeait très lentement, cherchant à savourer sa petite part de poisson. Il se rendrait utile, autant qu'il le pouvait, sans qu'on ne lui demande quoique ce soit. Il ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Il marchait sans doute mieux que Marcus en forêt, mais personne ne le féliciterait pour ça. On ne lui avait jamais montrer les traces des animaux. Quand Marcus les avait tracé, il avait regardé attentivement, cherchant à emmagasiner toute les informations possibles. Il passait son temps à faire ça. Glaner des détails, apprendre et essayer de faire mieux. C'était dur de les voir apprendre, si vite. Ils avaient quasiment le même âge et ils recevaient une éducation à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu accès.

Après le repas, Draco était vraiment épuisé. Il dormait peu, par petites siestes irrégulières. Malgré tout, il se leva et commença à rassembler des pierres assez lourdes. En longeant le petit lac, il en trouva plusieurs. En faisant des aller-retours, il en ramena près d'une dizaine. Elles serviraient principalement à bloquer les pieds de la cabane. Il poursuit, en tentant de rassembler ceux dont Augustus aurait besoin.

Bientôt, les garçons se mirent au travail sous le commandement d'Augustus. La cabane serait une pièce commune, ils utiliseraient les traineaux pour délimiter les murs. Un toit en pente protégerait leurs colis et leurs couchages de la pluie. Augustus leur montra comment faire en sorte que le feu n'embrase pas le toit et que la fumée ne vienne pas les tuer dans leurs sommeils. Malgré l'épuisement, Draco continua d'aider. Dormir alors que d'autres s'activaient été rarement une bonne idée, pourtant, avec le travail nocturne qu'on lui avait donné, il fallait bien qu'il se repose à un moment où un autre. Il le fit brièvement, après que toutes les ressources pour la cabane aient été réuni. Il s'endormit derrière une pierre massive, jusqu'à ce que Barty vienne pour lui.

Ce soir-là, Marcus était heureux. Heureux d'avoir choisi de partir avec cette meute. Heureux d'avoir été remarqué par Evan, son alpha. Heureux d'avoir été efficace dans la forêt. Heureux de ce toit, au-dessus de sa tête. Heureux de cette cabane qu'ils avaient construit tous ensemble. Pleinement heureux et inconscient du malheur des autres.

Il était parti chasser, apprendre à rabattre les proies tout en guidant ses coéquipiers dans une forêt qu'ils n'avaient jamais observé, sans même se retourner vers la forme blottie sur elle-même de Draco. L'oméga était comme invisible et rien ne venait entacher son bonheur. Pas le moindre doute.


End file.
